Unique Surprise
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Sometimes it is better to leave things alone, because you don't know if they can turn on you. Unfortunately, I didn't do that and the choices I do may change my future forever. I don't own Lilo and Stitch. Read and Review. Don't like, don't read. Also this is a Halloween Fanfic and Revamp of "How My Life Ended".
1. Last Minute

This is the Halloween story, hope you like it.

Off topic, I know that my first Lilo and Stitch fanfic "How My Life Ended" was a piece of garbage. Yes, I'll admit. Thank you 'The Critic' for already pointing that out. Also for pointing out that the numerous cliches in it. Yes, I'll admit there is no originality in it. Too be honest, I didn't know how close the other stories were close to mine and vice-versa. If I had known then what I know now, that story could've been better; however, it isn't. Besides, most things have cliches in it. I bet in most movies today they're copying some action or phase from a previous one. Doesn't make it bad. So what if my grammar was truly, truly deplorable. So what if you think it was as you quoted, "Predictable premise; it's so predicable that most people just stop reading at chapter 1." I know it was just your view of things and everything. I'm just saying not judge it before you read it through. Sometimes...things aren't what you perceive them to be.

Anyway, this isn't about bashing on anyone or anything. Consider this a Halloween and Revamp version of "How My Life Ended." Read and Review

* * *

A young man was running around, trying to find his desired object.

He mutters as he runs out of the store, "Can't believe this...This is the fourth store and it has also ran out of costumes."

He groans, "Whhhyyyyy!"

He finishes annoyed, "Why did I wait until the minute to do this?! Why did I wait until the day before Halloween to get it!? Dammit! I can't believe this...I should've listened to my friends and family and not over worked, but did I? NNNNOOOOOO! I said I could manage my time and everything was okay, my parents already bought costumes for my sisters and I, being the dumbass that I am, decided to wait until the stores were less full because then I would have more time to decide on what to wear. Stupid Cross Country practice! Plus my stupid workouts making me too tired to do anything else."

He shakes his head and whispers silently, "Marcus...Marcus...What are you going to do with yourself?"

He hits a tree and sighs, "This costume party is tomorrow tonight and I promised my friends I wouldn't chicken out."

He sees a can and kicks it as he shouts, "Dammit all to hell! I'm going to be a laughing stock at the party if I don't find a decent costume!"

He runs to the subway station and waits impatiently as he rocks in his nike sneakers and fumbles with his navy blue shirt and black satchel.

"Come on. Come on stupid train! Get here!" announces the mildly chubby teen male as he tries to get his cellphone out of his blue jeans.

"5:40! It's already 5:40! The stores close in 20 minutes and then that's it because they're closed tomorrow. I need to get a costume ASAP," Marcus mutters through his teeth.

A sudden chill had descended upon the atmosphere making the hair on his body stand on end and he silently complains, "I really wished tonight wasn't so cold."

He tries to warm himself up and tries to not make himself look like an idiot. He heard the blaring voice of the train coming. He looks up and sees the train is coming, once it stops and opens its doors. He was already in and grabs a seat; praying that the next stop would have some thing for him.

He mumbles to himself, "If I hadn't thrown out all of my out costumes I could've used them; instead of rushing to find something, but I thought it would be pointless because I thought I could get a nice costume. Really wished I didn't do that now."

He mutters to himself some more as he looked at the clock, "It takes fifteen minutes to reach the next stop; meaning that I've five minutes to find a shop and grab any costume with my..." He trails off as he rummages around for his wallet. Once his finds it, he pulls it out and opens it.

He frowns as he finishes his sentence, "$7.50, a Yo-lish push ticket with one more hole waiting for free yogurt, a piece of Five Gum and...My ticket back home."

He reclines against his seat and puts away his wallet as he lightly laughs, "What person would accept this...This is a joke."

He takes out his cellphone and reads it, "5:53. _Great!_"

Once the train stopped and the doors open up, Marcus rushed through them and towards the mall.

He speaks as he runs, "Better find something decent!"

He runs until he finds the costume shop, "Horror and Fright Costume Delight" and smiles as he inhales and exhales deeply.

He jogs over to it and says, "Yes...This is good. Really good."

He extends his hand and waits to open the door.

_Thump! Thud!_

Only to bump against it and fall on his back. He opens his eyes and groans, "Owww."

He sits up and massages his face as he looks back to the costume store.

He mutters as he crawls to it, "No. No! No!"

He stands up and tries to pull the doors open harshly as he chants, "No. No! No! Dammit! Don't do this to me! Not today! I mean...it's only..."

He turns around at the clock and reads it sadly, "6:01."

He looks back to the door and releases them and slums onto the floor. He murmurs, "I was three minutes late...Just three fuckin' minutes late."

After some minutes pass, he stands up and leaves the mall.

He decided to go back home and he mutters, "Maybe I can make a costume with my clothes?"

He stops as he ponders on the thought and sighs disappointingly, "Man...All of those choices will look absolutely absurd. I'd look ridiculous wearing them."

He continued on the trail back to the station, until something on a park bench caught his eye. He slowly walk backwards as his eyes went to the left and then he head follows.

"Woah!" he exclaims as he rushes towards it. "Is this what I think it is?" he asks as he gets closer to the bench.

"A cardboard box?" he asks as examines it. It was just a plain cardboard box that was left on the park bench.

"Who would just leave this here?" he asks as he sets the box down.

"I wonder what is inside," he speaks as he gazes at the box with widening, "This box may contain money? Or it may contain jewels and gems!"

His fingers go to it and he speaks like a zombie, "I must open the box."

He quickly retracts and states, "What in the hell am I doing?"

He reasons with himself, "For all I know it could contain marijuana? Or Cocaine? Or some illegal substance of that nature. Even someone else alcohol! Or drugs! I could go to jail for that! It may even be some stolen things and if I get caught; I could end up in jail still! That would ruin my record and that would mean I would be stuck at home!"

He looks back to the box and speaks in wonderment, "But...I want to see what is inside that box. Anything could be in it."

That thought brought a very, _very_ scary visual into his mind as he gulps, "I-It c-could even b-be bo-body parts?"

He backs away from the box and then another thought hits him as he softly adds, "It could also be a prank. I mean...tonight is Mischief Night. The night where kids love to teepee houses and throw good eggs and other such things."

He states sternly, "No. I won't sate the prankster. Then that's it. I'll just ignore it and go home."

However, he doesn't move and speaks, "But I'm really curious about that box. Okay...Then, let me try this. I'll open it and see what is inside. If it is something good, keep it to myself. Something bad, report it to the police and that's it. Yeah, good and simple plan."

He walks up to the box cautiously and opens it slowly and his eyes widen as he takes out the item.

"A costume! Sweet!" he silently exclaims as he jumps up and down.

He looks back to the box and notices a note that was with the costume. He fetches it, unfolds it and reads it callously, "To whoever that finds this, this is yours to keep."

Marcus looks around the note to see if there is anything else there, but his search was in vain.

"That's strange. Why would someone get rid of a costume that is practically brand new. Maybe they changed their mind and decided to get rid of it or some other reason," Marcus spoke as he holds the note.

"Still wished they would've written more on this small paper," he adds as he places the note in his jeans pocket.

He was the only human being in sight, the only one present.

"I might as well take it. After all, it said so on the note it is mine. But...maybe I should make flyers asking for whoever left this here when I get home."

He opens his satchel and placed the costume inside and then closes it.

"There. It shouldn't damage my books, so now it is off to home," Marcus declares as he walks to the station.

He waits for the train, quietly and then remembered something.

He never really got a good look at the costume because it was covered in so much plastic.

He ponders with a smile, _'Maybe it is an X-men costume. That'd be cool, hopefully it's Wolverine. Being Logan is awesome. Or it could be Captain America. …Maybe even Ryu from Street Fighter.'_

He looks down at his satchel and pats it with a bigger smile, _'Well...Whatever it is, it is mine. Beggars can't be choosers. I'll just have to wait until I'm home to see it.'_

When the train arrives, he enters swiftly and takes his seat. He talks out his phone and reads the time, "6:26."

He states, "Didn't know I was wasting so much time back there."

He shrugs his shoulders as the train moved, "Oh well."

The train stopped and he decided to buy some food because he was hungry after all the running he did.

With his stomach satisfied, he proceeded with walking home.

_30 minutes later..._

Marcus was in front of his house and looks around his person to find his keys.

"Ah-ha!" he silently shouted as he pull the keys out of his satchel.

He puts the key into the keyhole and turns it.

_Click!_

He pulls the key out and puts it back in his satchel as he walks inside.

"So Marcus? How was shopping for a costume today?" his mother coyly asks.

"It went perfect," he retorts.

"So you actually got a costume?" she asks slightly surprised.

"Yes. Yes, I did," he speaks triumphantly.

"What is it then?" she questions as he walks to the stairs.

"It is a surprise. Everyone will have to wait until tomorrow night," he announces.

"My boy is home!" A voice singsonged and Marcus just roll his eyes annoyed.

"How was it?" his father asked.

"Everything was fine," Marcus stated slightly aggravated.

"Oh really? What did you get then?" he father asks.

"Well...if you were here before you would've heard what I said before," Marcus retorts distastefully.

His father mockingly stood back and continuously open and shut his eyes in feign shock, "Oh no! I'm sorry I wasn't here to hear what you said! Oh what am I do to now!"

Marcus just scoffs as walks upstairs as he shouts, "Tomorrow you'll see it, _DAD!_"

He walks pass his three sisters as in their room and goes into his. He didn't notice that all three of them were asking him questions, he just wanted to be in his room. He just wanted to be away from his problem. He grips onto the satchel tightly and seethes hatefully, "I hate it when he does that..."

He pulls the satchel off himself and throws it onto his bed and walks to his bed, he lays on it.

He said to himself as his eyebrows furrow, "Note to self. Tomorrow, don't stay home. Do anything else, just don't stay home."

He goes onto his side and turns on his TV. He tries to find something to watch as he channel surfs, but quickly turns it off as he is annoyed with what had happen before.

He mutters to himself as his face is in the pillow, "I really...REALLY hate xfinity. Wished it was FIOS so I can watch all of my saved favs. Ugh."

He looks back to the satchel and speaks, "Oops. I was so mad, I forgot about the costume."

He goes into his satchel and opens it, pulls out the costume and tears off the plastic covering.

With all the excess off it, he looks at the costume and he is intrigued by it.

"A 626 costume?" he says as he looks around it.

He adds, "I've a 626 costume and it looks like it could fit me! Awesome! Don't care if it was Wolverine or Captain America! Just happy to be something I like!"

He places the costume back into the satchel and decides to just eat some dinner before going to bed.


	2. Short Adventure

A/N: Sorry. Sandy was a lot stronger and I had no power so I couldn't upload this and I lost so much of this story. Sorry again if this is rushed, it was better before but I lost the power and I lost everything I had typed so I was left was this. Also, please go on my profile and vote. I need more votes, it is tied.

* * *

I woke up and look around the room, I pull the covers over me as I mutter sleepily, "Why is it so cold?"

I try to go back to sleep, but my body didn't want to as I was feeling those same bumps I would feel if I slept too long.

I groan, "Sttuuuuppiiiiddd Body. Let me sleep."

I kept turning, but no matter what side I was on I would feel it. I moan as I sit up and rub my eyes. I grab my cellphone near my bed and open, so I can read the time. I didn't feel like looking at my window because it was too hard to do it since I just woke up. Not too mention, I was lazy.

I read it sleepily, "It's only 4 in the morning. Why would my body want to wake up at such an un-godly hour?"

I close my phone and speak, "What time did I went to bed then?"

I did the math in my head and state, "Round 8 or 9 pm."

I shift to one side of my bed and before I knew it.

_Bang!_

I roll off the side of my bed and landing face first on shag carpet floor.

"Ow...," I mutter as I push myself from the floor.

I feel my face, hoping not to get rug burn from it.

Once I feel like I'm good I continue, "I haven't done that in a while. Then again, most people call me 'Mayhem Marcus'. Or some would call me accident prone. Not my fault that bad things happen to me, I was there at the wrong place, time or both."

Once most my vision readjusts to the darkness and the stars have left my vision, I slowly sat up and rub my head.

I look to my bed and mutter tiredly, "Stupid bed."

I slowly stand up and head towards out of my room. I quietly crept through my sisters as they were all asleep and I didn't want to wake them up. After I left their room, I quickly and quietly went down the stairs. I swiftly went to the basement and grab just a pair of blue shorts and red t-shirt. I go back up and then went to the bathroom and took off the clothes I wore yesterday and slipping them on without even having to slow my pace.

I look at the mirror and saw I was okay, so I brushed my teeth and then mouthwash. Followed by combing my black hair and then putting deodorant; as well the other things.

I look back at myself and smile as I look at my figure, "Well...I'm working out, that's all that matter."

I do some poses and lightly laugh at myself, "At least tonight will be awesome."

I exit the bathroom and started to stretch, getting ready for my 5-mile jog. Once I feel limber, I grab my iPod, my earphones and my socks I had left the night before. When I was finished with my attire, I was out the door listening to the songs.

_ 45 minutes later..._

I was lightly jogging near home and my iPod was playing but my mind was busy with thoughts about tonight. I enter into my home and went straight to the shower, after that I grab a towel and went to the basement to get my clothes. I found myself a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, so I put them on along with the black pair of socks and went back up to the first floor. I looked around and no one was up still. I sigh as I quietly go upstairs and grab my cell from my room and just as quietly leave. I go to the couch and watch some TV until I passed out.

_ Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

I lick my mouth and groan, "What is it now?"

I rub my eyes and see that my alarm woke me up.

"Yeah. 7:50 in the morning," I mutter with no emotion.

I stand up and stretch a little and rubs my eyes.

I leave the living room and see that my mom and dad were eating breakfast, mom made pancakes and saved me a plate.

I ask, "What about the other three?"

"They already got their plates and are eating them in their room."

I nod and quickly took the plate, I soon took the maple syrup and drown my pancakes in it. After a good amount, I started to rapidly cut up the pancakes and stuff them in my face. After eating my pile of three, I decided to go into my room and workout some more.

_ Hours later..._

I was officially bored and tired. Tired from my strenuous workouts and bored from watching the movies on FEARNet, some were just too stupid and others were just...Let's just say, weren't adequate like I thought they'd be.

I slowly left my room and plod downstairs as I whine loudly, "IIIII'mmmmm bbbbborrrrreeeedddddd!"

My mom suggestions, "Why not call your friends and do something?"

"Because I don't want to be late for the Halloween party, that's why," I retort as I reach the last step and went to the kitchen to grab a bite and something to drink.

"Then quit your complaining and do something," my dad states.

I just grab a bottle of water and drank it as I intentionally ignore him, I roll my eyes at him.

When I was done is when he asks, "Why don't you do something else?"

I retort bitterly, "Like what? Like spend hours and hours online just watching music and doing other things."

He shrugs as he speaks, "I was trying to help you find some options."

"Thanks," I state as grab some grapes from the fridge and close the door, "but I don't your kind of help."

I go to the sink, pour some in a bowl and wash them. I put the rest back into the fridge and grab my portion. I go to the living room, passing my mom and dad, and sitting down on the couch. I place the bowl carefully on the table and took out my cell, hoping someone would call or text me.

_ Few minutes later..._

I finished my grapes and I was beyond bored, so I decided to text my friend Luis.

Marcus: Luis, u wanna do somethin?

Luis: Like?

Marcus: ANYTHING! Im beyond bored!

Luis: Y not just take a walk around town?

Marcus: Im sore and tired. Last thing I need is more work. -_-

Luis: Too bad! U need all the cardio u can get. :P

Marcus: Sometimes...I realy h8 u!

Luis: Get it line then, bcuz Ive heard that many times. XD

Marcus: Tell me again, y we're friends?

Luis: Bcuz u r the coolest person I kno.

Marcus: Now you're funny. Lol.

Luis: Wat?

Marcus: I'm not the coolest person you ever known.

Luis: Yeah, you're. Who else can make me laugh when I'm down? Lol c:

Marcus: I knew it! I knew there was another reason! -_-

Luis: seriously though. You're cool.

Marcus: Now you're just trying to make me feel better. It won't work.

Luis: Marcus...You suck at holding grudges.

Marcus: You're lucky that I've nothing else to say.

Luis: How about exploring the old factories then?

Marcus: I dont kno...I dont want 2 get caught.

Luis: Marcus...U cant always b afraid of the world, u need 2 live a little. Im 15 and ur 19 and Ive done more than u. -_-

Marcus: Wat! 0_0

Luis: Relax, nothing like that. So r u up?

Marcus: K. Im in.

Luis: K Meet up in 20 min then.

I close my phone and sigh, "I really need to learn how to say no better."

I stand up and went up to grab my satchel and jacket, when I had my things I left the house with a quick 'Bye'. Before my parents could say anything, I was out the door.

_ Few Minutes later..._

I was waiting outside, by the side of the factory where I wouldn't be seen and silently prayed no one saw me.

"Ooh. I knew this was a bad idea... Maybe I should call Luis back," I mutter as I stand from a tree stump.

A slight rustle in the bushes caught my attention, but I had no time to turn before something landed behind and grab onto my shoulders. I jump back a good eight feet and when I land, I topple into a bush and fell onto the old track from my action. Seconds later, I stood up and was holding my mouth closed as I walk out of the bush. I look down and could see many thorns in me, I close my eyes as I pulled them out. _'It hurt like a bitch.'_ I thought as I pull the last one.

After when I was done I open my eyes and could find the person that nearly scared me half to death.

"Holy hell, Luis!" I said between gasps. Not that my voice could be heard well over the laughter of the new arrival. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack at an early age?"

"I'm…I'm sorry!" the young dark brown Peruvian laughs as he manages to state between breaths. He had dark black hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing black shorts with a tight red t-shirt with "Avenged Sevenfold" on it.

"You were…such an easy…target!" he shouts out in laughter.

I look at him and I punch his mildly buff arm.

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled in response.

I patiently waited a good ten minutes for "my friend" to finally stop laughing hard enough to go with what we were going to do.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Luis looks at me.

I turn back on him and he goes around the other side, "Come on...It's Halloween. You've to admit. It was funny."

"Not for me!" I retort hotly.

"It was funny, for me," he stated with a smile.

"Well that all good for you, but...Not for me," I commented annoyed.

"If you'd stop complaining, you'd see that it was," he remarks.

"I'm not complaining! I don't think me being torture is very funny!" I loudly whisper at him.

"Come on. I know it wasn't that bad?" he comments with a smile.

"You weren't the one who saw his life flash before your eyes, now were you!" I exclaim harshly as I turn around again.

"Marcus...You can't stay mad at me," Luis states.

"Wanna bet?" I reply not looking at him.

He goes around me and despite my efforts to keep a straight face, I was smirking.

"See...You're not mad," Luis pointed out.

"Shut up," I speak as I go into the factory with him close behind.

"Still can't believe I scared you like a bitch," Luis mutters lowly; however, I still heard what he said.

"You did not scare me! I was surprised, there's a difference between them," I turn to him and reply with a raspberry.

"Real mature," Luis stated with an eye roll.

"Let's just explore this stupid place. But not too long, I've a party to attend to," I comment.

"For me, staying home and doing nothing because I hate Halloween," Luis replies.

"Why not hang out with friends and do stuff?" I ask him, even though we've been through this a hundred times.

"Because I don't like parties, I don't like Halloween, I just don't like certain gatherings or whatever you call them," he explains.

"Wow, this place sure is big, isn't it?" I ask him as we see it.

"Yeah, most of these are," he comments sarcastically.

"Well...I've never been in a factory, so excuse me," I admit slightly irked.

We were walking for some time as we look around.

"So...Do you know what they were doing here?" I ask curiously as we enter into one of the buildings.

"Not a clue," Luis answers plainly.

"Gee...Thanks for that Luis," I remark sarcastically.

He looks back to me and asks, "Why did you bring a purse?"

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel and it has my wallet and other things inside," I inform him.

"So...It's a purse then," he adds.

"I just said it wasn't a purse! Now you're just trying to get under my skin!" I softly yell at him.

"Whatever, just don't lose your purse there. Bad things tend to happen to you," Luis responds.

I mimic the last part, "Bad things tend to happen to you."

I lowly holler at him, "No they don't!"

"Really...I can tell so many stories where things that only happen to you and they wouldn't happen to no other human," he reasons.

I was quiet because he was right, he was there with some of those times and I told him things of my past.

"Exactly as I thought," he speaks with a smile while I just glare at him.

I push him lightly and explore the room we were in, it wasn't much to look at. Broken glass, parts of machines and broken bricks were there. As we walked around the factory some more, parts of old machinery lay scattered around, and conveyor belts remained filled with incomplete machines. Going deeper and deeper into it, we noticed that the area had a distinctly unnerving feel to it. My stomach seemed to agree, as I was feeling a bit queasy. Eventually we reached a tunnel so dark we couldn't see the other side.

I ask Luis while trying to hide my rising fear, "What do you think this was?"

"Probably a walkway once or a passage to go between the buildings," Luis explain.

He walks closer to it and I grab onto his hand. "Don't go in there! You wouldn't be able to see a thing over there," I state slightly scared.

"Come on. What is the worse thing that can happen to me?" he comments.

"A crazed hobo!" I reply with seriousness and he laughs.

He speaks, "Listen, I can take care of myself. If any hobo touches me, they're going to have some broken bones."

I release his hand and spoke softly, "Just don't be too long."

He mutely nods and goes into the dark passage, a few steps in and I couldn't see him at all.

"Luis...Luis. Luis!" I call out to him and I was getting worried.

I pace around and was debating whether or not to follow him.

"I could go in and he would probably scare me again," I mutter as I walk to a wall.

I turn around and continue muttering, "What if he is hurt, he might need my help? Or what if he got lost because it divides into different passages?"

I stop and look at the pitch-black hall, I gulp slightly and silently made my mind up. I walk inside gradually, feeling the wall as my guide and trying to calm myself down. I continue to walk and then I stop as I felt something crawl pass my legs.

That is when I rushed out like a bat out of hell and scream, "LUIS!"

I run faster and faster until I bump into something and landed hard on my backside.

"Ow," I mutter as I look up.

"Marcus?" Luis asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Hi," I speak lightly as I stand up and look around, "find anything good?"

"No, but that hallway was eerie," he adds.

"Tell me about it," I retort.

I kept myself close to Luis, but not too close to him as we continued with our adventure. So as we went deeper into the factory, we found an old docking site and we both go it. I place my bag onto a slab of wood as I look around the place.

"Wow...This is cool," I speak lowly.

"Believe me. If you went to the other one you would have some fun there," Luis comments.

I go up the stairs and Luis shouts, "Marcus! Be careful!"

"Luis, I'm okay. Really!" I reassured him.

"I just don't want you to break a bone!" he states.

"Don't worry. Trust me," I counter.

As I look around, I didn't notice a pipe on the floor and when my foot steps on it. I roll slightly forward and accidentally bump into another old pipe. Which fell to the floor and Luis jumps out of the way, he looks back up and shouts. "Fuck! Marcus, are you trying to kill me?!"

"No."

He shakes his head at me.

"Marcus, you're good?" he asks.

"Of course. I'm fine. I'm good," I lie as I try to stand up.

"How about you? You okay?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm fine except a fuckin' pipe almost landed on me!" Luis exclaims loudly.

I reason as I try to defend myself, "Well...It is an old building, things are bound to fall because they've become loose."

"Or because some dumbass bumps into one and it almost falls onto his friend," he reiterates.

I cringe and speak lightly, "Sorry."

I push myself and begin to walk back, afraid the next thing might hurt me.

I walk back down the stairs and I apologize again, "Luis, sorry about before."

"This is why I worry," he laughs and I knew he was joking.

I roll my eyes and say, "So now what?"

While Luis was thinking, I found the pipe that had fallen and I grab it. I play with it for some moments before Luis said, "Quit playing with that! I don't want you to lose an eye."

I retort soundly, "I'm not a child Luis, I think I can handle a pipe that is like ¾ my height."

He rolls his eyes and speaks, "Yeah, sure."

I ask impatiently as I put the pipe on my shoulder, "Any ideas now?"

"Well, how about you get your purse and we go to BK. I'm hungry," Luis states.

"First thing, it isn't a purse. It is a satchel. Second thing, why BK?" I point out as I look back at the pipe. I decide to throw it because it didn't amuse me anymore.

I turn around and threw it as hard as I could, it didn't went very far and I could hear Luis snicker behind me.

I slowly turn to him and state, "Listen! I'm trying to workout! Sure I'm still a little husky, but I'm better than I was back than."

"I know. I know, not your fault you throw like a bitch. It is your wrists' fault," he counters.

I spat out, "Whatever. SO why BK?"

"BK is closer here and why we can get it faster than ordering a pizza," he adds.

I nod, "Okay." I continue as I glare at him, "Just let me grab my satchel and we'll go."

I turn to grab onto my satchel, but it wasn't on the slab of wood.

"Um...Luis, do you know where my satchel went?" I question him.

He asks me, "Where was the last place you put it?"

"I put it on this slab of wood when I went up," I explain as I pointed to the wood.

I look to him and he looks back to me, we go around the slab. When we did, I had to squint my eyes to see a pile of bricks, pipes, and I knew there were other things down there but I couldn't see them.

I mutter, "My stuff is down there."

I look to him and state, "I think when I threw the pipe, it either hit the bag or the wood and it made my bag fall."

I stand on the bars and I turn to Luis.

Luis looks to me and requests, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to get my stuff," I explain as I look down into the dark pit.

Luis grabs onto my hand and speaks, "Marcus, you can't go down there."

"Luis, my money and my keys are in that satchel and so is my phone. If I left those things here, my dad will murder me by tomorrow. Besides, I can't call for help because then I would go to jail," I reason as I remember passing several "No Trespassing" signs.

"But you don't even know what is down there," he explains.

"My stuff and I'm going to get it one way or another," I snap back at him as I was on the other side of the rail and pull my hand out of his grasp.

I look back down and then back at him, "Luis...I need you to find rope or anything, when you see the flash of my cell throw it down or wait until I text you."

I lightly laugh, trying to make a good out of a bad situation.

"Hey!" A voice announces and we both turn away to look around.

It adds, "Get out of the factory!"

I turn to Luis and speaks quickly, "Hide in one of the locked gate, they shouldn't be able to find you."

"And you?" he asks.

"Going down," I answer as I release the rail.

"Marcus!" he shouts as I fall.

I could hear the voice holler, "We'll find you!"

** Norm. P.O.V**

Luis yells repeatedly, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

It continues, "You aren't supposed to be here!"

Luis looks around and then back down into the pit and decides to trust Marcus and runs off to find a hiding spot.

He turns around and could hear officers behind him and they yell, "Stop in the name of the law!"

Luis runs harder as he emits some curses, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He turns to the right and sees a closed gate with a destroyed lock, but he thinks he could fit under it. He runs to it and quickly crawls under it and then he runs into one of the open doors and hides in it.

He waits as the officers pass him as he slowly breathes in his spot.

He mutters lowly, "Marcus, don't do anything reckless down there."

** Marcus' P.O.V**

_ 'Ow... Where am I again?' _I thought as I woke up.

I look around and ask again, "Where am I again?"

I slowly sit up and found myself in a pile of bricks, glass, metal, etc.

_ 'Ah. That's right, I went on a short adventure with Luis and typical me. I dropped my stuff, I released the railing and fell into the pit._

As I turn in my sitting position, I feel a slight twinge of pain from my ankle, and check it. I sigh.

_ 'Great...It doesn't seem to be broken, but...I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do as to why my legs and probably other parts of my body have glass in it. Bright side though, my ankle isn't broken or even sprained;however, it stings like crazy...'_

I look at the mark and it was a small red mark, my blood was slowly flowing out of it. So...it mustn't been in too deep then. In fact, it look like it wasn't that bad. It did feel very warm though, and as I stood up, it throb painfully. It made me go back down and grab onto my ankle, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

I close my eyes and try really hard to calm myself as I feel the urge to scream. I decide to try it again, this time I was ready for the pain. As I stood up, I felt the pain and it made me limp slightly, but it was just a warm dull pain rather than sharp agony. Or so I wished it to be.

_'Ouch. Stings even more now. But I can put some weight on it at least, and it's not that painful.'_

I try to stand but I could feel the pain, _'Who am I kidding, it fuckin' hurts.'_

I glance up and see that I was at least seven feet from the first floor.

I mutter lowly, "If I had landed on my feet, I wouldn't have to worry about having shards of glass in me now. I need to be leaving because last I remember was someone calling out to me and Luis. Which is more than likely the police found us. I think it is a good idea to get out of this place after I've my satchel."

As I walk, the pain kept coming and going away. I was getting irritated by this, the more irritated I was; it meant that I just push myself harder not to think of the pain.

I ask lowly, "Where could that thing gone to?"

_ Splash!_

I look down and could feel my feet wet, as I was looking down my eyes slowly adjust and I found myself walking through some disgusting looking goo or slime or something.

I sigh.

_ 'Wait a second...that means it went down this small river. Great...if it got lost, I'm screwed. Dead I say, dead.'_

I walk deeper and blindly search for that blasted satchel.

I feel something and mutters questioningly, "Is this is?"

I put my hand deeper into it.

"Ow!" I pull my hand from the backpack in alarm, seething at the small amount of blood dripping from my index finger. I quickly wiped it off my shirt and brought it into the clear with me. When I had some light I searched my backpack a little more carefully for the source of my scratch. However, I couldn't find a thing. All I could see was my stuff, my costume and that nasty looking goo on it.

I wipe it off as I attempt to walk back, only to fall into the nasty slimy gunk. I pop up and spit it out of my mouth as I shout, "This taste like shit! Yuck! This is just gross. It's all icky and slimy and, oh, I don't feel so good."

I quickly made my way back to where I was and once there I ponder of climbing up the pieces of metal since I knew I couldn't lift my weight.

I mumble, "Wished I had some upper body strength. It would be useful right now. Or even taller than being 5'5" would be good."

_'This is when I hate genetics, I'm a short and sightly stout Hispanic male with dark hair, dark brown eyes and middle to darkish brown skin color. Why couldn't I've been born taller and with a better body.'_

I stop with my complaining and try to look around for something to help me out. I notice there was a small platform, it stood slightly above the the small mount and was close by and with my ankle it seem to be the best choice. It is easier to go up a platform than to climb up on glass, metal and bricks.

_ 'It can't hurt to try. Well, it can if I injure this ankle some more.'_

But my initial assessment was dead on about it, and the small platform was easily climbed. However, doing so did take a little longer than hoped thanks to my precaution, and the fact I was a little wary of the police throwing me in the slammer.

As I was up, I carefully look around. _'Wonderful. Better use what light I have to see...'_

I open my satchel and pray for my phone to work as I turn it on, it work and I was happy. I turn it into a flashlight and looked around, slowly, making sure the coast was clear. When I see that everything is good, I pull myself up and start to search for Luis; though, I suddenly felt a strange sensation. Pins and needles in the ankle, around one of maybe many wounds. I felt really warm; in fact, I was starting to sweat.

_ 'Guess that climb was tougher than I thought it would be...'_

A dizzy spell made me stagger, as my ankle began to hurt now, sharp pain. I winced, but had to endure it as I walk until I heard a _Sploosh!_

I look down at my sneakers and I saw it was cover in that nasty sludge, I kick them off as best as I could.

"Great...I'm going to get sick from nasty water," I lowly speak as I trudge.

I turn my cell around back at me so I can call Luis, "Luis, where are you?"

He answers, "Coming to you. Are you out of that pit?"

"Yeah. Thanks to my smarts," I confess.

"Yeah, it was your smarts that lead you down in the pit in the first place. Dumbass," Luis mutters as he was away from the phone.

"What!" I ask because I knew him well enough that he said a side comment.

"Nothing, I'll meet up with you. Don't go off to far," he speaks.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," I state honestly.

"What? Why? Marcus, what happen? Are you hurt?" he asks.

"I just hurt my leg a little, nothing much. It isn't broken or anything," I reassured him.

"There is something you're not saying, spill it! I know you," Luis demands and I look at my phone.

_ 'Should I tell him I might be cover in some glass shard?'_

"Luis...when I fell, I-I think maybe I'm cover in some small glass shards," I explain uncertainly.

"Okay, I'll be there. Don't do anything. I repeat and listen carefully: DON'T DO ANYTHING!" he speaks as he hung up.

I decided to sit in the light, near the staircase for Luis to see me.

_ Few minutes later..._

"Marcus!" my name was called and I turn around to find Luis.

"Luis! I'm here! I'm over here!" I exclaim as I wave my phone to get his attention.

He jogs over to me and he looks at my legs and then back to me.

"I did say I didn't break any bones," I meekly speak with a simple shoulder shrug.

"That's glass in your leg! For all we know it could be this long!" he shouts as he uses his hands to demonstrate the size of it.

I stand up and he goes over to my back and speaks, "Well...no other glass shard but I think you got some scratches from the bricks and metal pipes."

"How do you think that?" I asked surprised.

"Your shirt is full of holes," he deadpanned.

"What! Oh man, I can't go home with this on me. My parents will know something is up," I state worryingly.

"Calm down. We can go to my place and I'll give you a shirt," Luis reasons.

"I'm more worried about the marks on your body," he adds.

"Oh no! I'm going to die from tetanus," I exclaim with a mock gasp.

"Wait...No...I think I'm good, I had my vaccination. So I shouldn't get it," I add.

Luis speaks like a parent, "That isn't funny! We seriously need to get your leg check, at least remove the glass piece."

"Just grab some tweezers from your place. Also, can I shower at your place?" I ask.

"Why?" he questions.

"Well...When I was looking for my bag, I sorta fell into this nasty sludge-like water and I probably smell bad," I explain.

I look to him and I could see he was trying his best not to laugh, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

He laughs and I yell madly, "Hey! What about that whole "That isn't funny" thing!"

He laughs, "That was before I knew you fell into sludge."

I glare at him as I slowly shake my head. When he was done laughing, he crouches down and puts my arm over his shoulder. He slowly stands up as he lifts me and we begin to walk.

I look to him and then back down as I mutter, "Sorry for making today so bad. Sorry for making you worry and everything, I must've jinx us or something."

Luis replies kindly, "You didn't jinx us or anything like that. It's just...what's that word again."

He trails off as he tries to remember the word and I ask, "What does it mean?"

"It means...Aw, fuck. Whatever, just don't say sorry for things you didn't do," Luis speaks as we reach the door.

I hop against the door as Luis looks around a corner in the building we were in.

"Shit..." he mutters and I look to him alarm. "What?"

"They're still around, we can't go through this way. We'll get caught for sure because you can't run," he explains softly.

"Let's go back through the passageway then we can go through the way we came in," Luis states.

I look back to him and nod, hiding my queasiness I'm starting to feel.

He walks back to me and throws my arm over his shoulder as we walk back inside. When we reach the hallway, I freeze remembering that something hit my leg.

"Luis," I start and he looks to me as I continue, "the reason why I collided into you was because I felt something brush against my leg when I was walking in there and...and I ran as fast as I could."

"Marcus," I look to him as he calls me. "I would never let anything bad happen to you. Not me, Jon, no one. When are you going to get that through your head?" he asks.

"Sorry. I was just...terrified. I didn't want to look weak," I speak sadly.

"There's nothing to feel sorry about," he spoke as we began walking through the hallway.

When we exited the pitch-black hallway, I felt a little better. "See, not so bad."

"I guess you're right," I state.

"You need to stop being a goody-goody and stop worrying about every bad thing," he reasoned.

"Gotcha," I speak with a smile.

We go through the same entrance we used and then we left as fast as we could, I started to feel a slight cool breeze.

"Luis," I begin and he looks to me. "What?"

I continue, "You did say that my shirt had some holes, right?"

"Yes, Marcus, I did," he speaks slightly annoyed.

"It's just because...I think during that escape I either ripped my pants or I have a hole and I made it bigger," I said as I not look at Luis.

We stop and Luis asks, "What?"

He drops my arms gradually and goes around me, he goes back to his place and I knew something was bad.

"I knew it. How bad is it?" I ask.

"Well...it isn't very big," he speaks.

"SO is it small then?"

"No, it is more of a middle size hole," he reasons.

"Where?" I ask as I close my eyes.

"Around the back of your thighs," he explains.

"My underwear is basically out, isn't it?" I speak bitterly.

"Yeah," he speaks as we continue going to his house.

"Then, I change my mind. Let's go to my place, no way I'm going down the Ave with my boxers in full bloom for everyone to see. Hell no!" I loudly exclaim.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"YES!" I yelled annoyed.

"Hey, don't yell at me. Not my fault that you ripped your clothes," he states angrily.

"Sorry, let's just go to my house. I can get new clothes and drop the satchel in my room," I reason as my voice quieted down towards the end.

"Fine...but this will cost you one of your burgers," he speaks and I look to him.

"No way! I'm famish," I state and I look to him and he burst into laughter. Soon, I found myself laughing as well.

_Few minutes later..._

We were out in front of my house, I decided to go through the back door; since I could hear my dad talking outside with my mom. I look to Luis and he understood what I was saying, he released me and I quickly limped into the house with him behind me. I open the whitewashed metal door quietly and he went inside and I followed him. I place my satchel on the kitchen chair while I told him to go into the living room. I went downstairs to get some new clothes and to get a spare of tweezers. So he did and I quietly went down to the basement, I walked over to the dryer and took out my gray sweats and a light blue shirt. I quickly threw the tattered clothes off me and put the new ones on and I roam around the basement until I found the emergency first aid kit. I open and took the desired object, closed it and plod my way back up. Once out of the basement I tried not to make any noise as I galloped to the living room. I see Luis was stuffing his face in with some of my mom's pasta.

I spoke quietly, "I told you to go into the living room! Not eat!"

"I'm a hungry boy! I need food to grow," he counters after swallowing some of the food.

I sigh and walk over to the couch and slowly sat on it, I went through my pocket and handed him the tweezers. I ask in a childish tone, "It isn't going to hurt that much right?"

"Of course not," Luis speaks as I pull the pant leg up, "You'll only feel a pinch."

_'I wonder how many times I've heard that before and it still hurt.'_

I gulp as he grab the glass shard and quickly pull, I tried not to scream from the pain. I look down and I see that the shard was three inches long and two inches thick. He grabs his napkin and places the glass shard in it and then hands it to me. I take it and speak, "A memento of today, that's cool."

We laugh a little and then I too get some food.


	3. Halloween Night Party

Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it? I don't own Lilo and Stitch, just my characters and ideas. Yada, yada, time for the story!

* * *

Luis asks, "So...What is your costume?"

I choked on my water and he hits my back.

I cough, "Umm. Hmmm. It-It is a cool costume."

"What is it?" Luis asks intrigued.

"I think it is better to show than to tell," I state as I stand with a wobble.

I turn to him and request, "Please, promise me you won't laugh at me when I come out with my costume."

"I can't keep that promise, but I'll try my best," he remarked.

I walk out of the room and grab my satchel, I walked towards the bathroom and locked the door. I open my satchel and took out my Stitch costume. I open the plastic bag it was it and grab the three piece costume. Feet and Legs were one piece, the chest and the arms were also one piece and the head was the last piece. I put on the feet first, followed by the chest and arms and finally the headpiece. I look towards the mirror and saw that I looked like the Stitch from ride "Stitch's Great Escape!" I've never been on the ride, only seen it on Youtube. Anyway, I looked awesome. I turn to the door and opened it, I walk towards the living room.

"Luis," I call to him and he turns around at me, "what do you think of it?"

He was flabbergasted as I spun around in it and sit next to him.

"Kinda childish. But, I like it because I liked Stitch," Luis spoke.

"Gee...Thanks for that. It was the only costume I could find on short notice," I commented irritated.

I took off the costume and rushed back to get the plastic and my satchel; I place it back in it and rest on the couch.

"I should be going," Luis spoke and I sat up from the couch. I whine, "Really?"

"Yes, I need to go. I need to watch over my niece and other things," he explains.

I look to him slightly confused and then I thought of the words once more and it took me a couple of seconds to understand what he was saying. "Oh..." I said as I finally understood.

He inquires as he stands, "When does this party start exactly?"

I jump up and ponder as I announce my thought, " I think...maybe 7-ish?"

"It is right now 6:30," a voice speaks and we turn to see my dad.

"Thanks for that dad," I mutter.

I went back to grab my costume and put it over my clothes and quickly showed it to my parents and at that moment my sisters decided to come after doing whatever they were doing. I heard some comments and other things but I just wanted to go out.

"Okay, I've got to run. The party is starting now," I abruptly interrupted the conversation.

I open the door and Luis and I leave the house, I was about to close the door when I realized something. I quickly open my satchel and took my key and phone, since I might need them.

"Bye!" I scream loudly as I closed the door and left the property with Luis.

I run up to Luis and state, "Sorry about that."

Luis comments annoyed, "Stop apologizing, you didn't do a thing wrong."

"Right, sor-" I was about to say but Luis spoke, "Stop it."

"Right, okay. I'm good now," I reply.

"You go to the party, I can walk to my place by myself." Luis stated.

"What? Nah. Let me go with you, I can be a little late to the party," I commented.

"Okay...Why don't you want to go straight to the party? Spill." Luis demanded.

"Wha! I never. What made you think I've an ulterior method? I'm telling you the truth," I retort.

"Mhm Hmm," Luis adds, "Now tell me what is on your mind?"

"Well...I've a bad feeling of going there. Then again, it could be because I'm worried I'll be a laughing stalk of the party," I reasoned.

"Trust me...You won't be the only one looking weird," Luis spoke confidently.

"Uh...Thanks, I think," I speak uncertainly.

"There'll be more move wearing even weirder costumes than you," he reiterates.

"Oh...Okay, yeah. Now I feel better," I speak.

"Bye. Don't do anything stupid at the party!" he hollers as he runs to his house.

"Promise, I won't do anything stupid!" I yell back with a chuckle and decided to walk a little more.

_ An hour later..._

I gasping, "Could've...They...Made...the...par...ty...closer?"

I look around and breathing heavily, "I think...It's...over there."

I walk to the abandoned factory with the strobe lights and loud music was.

I go through the front door and my mouth dropped. Throughout the place, there were some aliens, some monsters and some were humans and they were either dancing to the loud music, chatting, having drinks, or singing.

"Woah...This is AMAZING..." I mutter with a smile.

I laugh as I walk through the crowd and then I bump into a person dressed as Rambo.

"Oops, sorry for that. I-Jon?" I ask as I look at the person.

"Do I know you?" he asks curiously and loudly.

"It's me! Marcus!" I shouted and he nods his head.

"Yeah, I've a friend name Marcus. What's your name?" he questions.

I shake my head at him and pull off my headpiece as I scream, "I'm Marcus you idiot!"

"Ohh..." he adds as his mouth stays making a silent 'O'. He looks up and down my costume and recovers, "Nice costume."

"Riiiiight... Nice save there Jon. So...how much have I missed?" I ask as I look around the place. It definitely fits the horror section for a Halloween party. Spiderwebs and cobwebs were on the the columns and some painted blood here and there. Along with some Halloween theme foods.

"Oh...Well... Not much, the party had just began a few minutes ago. That works just fine, with me. I've been getting many girls looking at me," he adds.

"Yeah, because you almost look like Arnold Schwarzenegger," I laugh.

"Pretty much...," he speaks as he spits out his tongue to me.

I hit his arm. "Yeah, yeah. Great and all, but...Is there anyone for me here, anyway?" I ask him as I look around.

"The night is still young, let's just relax and catch up on some fun." He states as we walk to the buffet table.

_Few minutes later..._

After we were done drinking our drinks and eating our Pumpkin bars.

I ask curiously, "What am I drinking?"

"Axe Murderer, I believed what it is called?" Jon speaks as he laughs a little.

"This stuff is great! Wait...Does this have alcohol in it?" I ask but couldn't help but smiling.

He laughs and I continue, "I'm being serious. This tastes like cherry kool-aid."

"Yeah, it has a lot of alcohol in it." He states.

I place my glass onto the table and started to get nervous. I stand up and pace without swaying so much as I mutter, "Oh no, no, no! I can't have alcohol! My parents are going to smell it on me! I didn't even know this had booze in it. Shit! I'm dead!"

Jon stands up and turns me around and speaks, "Marcus...Live a little. So you drank some alcohol, it isn't going to kill you now is it,"

"Except my brain cells, they're dying from this toxic substance," I retort.

"Then...Drink something else, let it exit your body. Besides, your parents aren't even here. They won't know what happen as long as you keep some details out," he states.

"I guess you're right about that," I speak still a little nervous.

"Do I need to force you to have fun?" he asks seriously.

"No," I comment, "You're right. I need to do this. Come on, time to have some fun!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Jon yells as he chunks down his drink.

We both walk and I bumped into a guy dressed as Duke Nukem, I fall on my ass. Thank god for the costume cushioning my fall. I look up and see the person, I recognized him the instance he gave his hand out. "Dan?"

"Hey Marcus!" he yells as he pulls me up.

"Hey there pork-chop," he laughs as he looks at Jo.

"Hey...At least I'm the appropriate color for it, brown and you are the whitest Portuguese here I see and the widest," he adds with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Funny Jon, but I'm losing weight," he comments.

He looks back at me and speaks in amazement, "Cool Stitch outfit there Marcus."

"Thanks." I mumble as I rock on my heels.

"You've got to tell me where did you find one? Come on where'd you get it? Please tell me?" he begs and I look at him shocked.

"You like Stitch?" I ask when the words finally left my mouth.

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't!" he speaks elatedly.

"So...Where did you find this one?" he asks.

"Too be honest...I found it in a box in a park and took it," I confess.

"Sweet deal for you. It looks awesome and looks quite comfortable," he states as he plays with the fur.

"Yeah, but it gets kinda itchy. At least I'm not melting inside with the headpiece," I speak with a smile.

"Any other problems with the costume?" Dan asks.

"Well...It sorts rides up in the crotch just a bit, but other than that...It's great!" I exclaim happily.

"Well...every costume has it's problems. Like my Duke Nukem is giving me a rash on my arms," he comments.

I look at the costume and shake my head as I thought, _'Maybe because the costume is just a bit too small?'_

"SO...Have any thoughts about your next movie?" I ask curiously.

"I'm trying to make a Mario and Luigi movie, I still need some more people though," he states with a smile.

"Well...You can count me in," I affirm. "Besides...It beats doing nothing at my place. So...when is this movie going to happen?"

"May, definitely, because we can use the park as the background for it." he spoke.

I nod and Jon asks, "If I were to join...What part would I be given?"

"Bowser," Dan and I spoke simultaneously.

"Why?" he asks shocked that we had the same idea.

"Because you're a badass man, that's why. Not too mention...You can probably pull off the fight scenes," Dan states.

"Thanks. Dan Greg, as long as it is nothing like the Street Fighter one. I can still remember the whole clothesline move and landing onto my stomach," Jon adds as he shakes from it.

"Who told you to land like that?" Dan asks.

"You did!" Jon shouts.

"Yeah... I know, but it was awesome! SERIOUSLY!" Dan shouts with emphasis.

"Yeah," Jon deadpanned.

I spoke, "Sorry to disrupt your conversation, but I'm going that a way. Bye."

I left and I heard Jon, "I better go with him, just in case something."

He follows and I pull him through a crowd of people.

I glare at him and he asks, "What?"

"What do you mean 'I better go with him, just in case of something.'?" I question annoyed.

_'It's like he thinks this is my first time being at a party like this...I mean, yeah it is, but that doesn't mean I need a babysitter.'_

"No offense, I could tell this is your first time being at a party like this and I don't want anything bad to happen. It's on my head because I invited you," he reasons.

"That makes no sense. If anything bad were to happen, it would be on my head." I say slightly angered.

"I'm sorry. Okay, what more do you want me to say?" he comments.

_'I should just go home now. I'm no longer in the party mood. Then again, I would have to see my parents and they might see something is wrong with me. Looks like I've to stay here, but I'm not forgiving Jon.'_

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven." I spat icily.

I walk through the crowd and away from Jon. I go up to the dance floor and dance as I try to forget what happened.

All of the sudden the music stops and everyone is complaining about it as we all look around.

"Hello...Hello!" A voice shouted on the mic.

"I would like to say this party is great, even better that I'm here!" the guy jumps onto the DJ wearing a gangster costume stand and continues, "You may not know me. I'm Koga and one of my girls venture in here. Her name is Sasha, she looks like an exotic dancer. Really beautifully and the complete package, warning you. If any guy lays their hands on her, you will have three slugs in you!"

The party just became silent and then Koga shouts, "I'm just kidding. Let's have some fun!"

He jumps off the stage and hands the mic back to the DJ as they play some music.

I turn around and accidentally bump into a girl, she spills her drinks onto the floor. She slips on the mess and I help her up as I apologize, "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's already. I'm good," she speaks as she grabs onto my hand.

She looks down and sighs, "Well...The splash of red on my dancer costume isn't that noticeable, right?"

I look at her costume and my mouth became dry as I couldn't think of anything to say. She had beautiful black hair with dark mocha eyes and her body was the epiphany of a goddess. Her light brown skin was showing through her tight costume. To say the woman wasn't beautiful would have been a lie, she was stunning. Gorgeously tanned skin that seemed to give off the perfect glow in the spotlight as she gently kept looking around her outfit. My mouth watering as I can see the soft curves through her attire. I was slowly aroused. Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. There was a Latin flare in her, she was very, _very_ seductive.

She laughs, "I'll take that I still look good."

I nod and finally spat, "Gorgeous!"

I put my hands over the mouth hole and she laughs, "You're quite a cutey ain't ya. The name's Sasha."

"My n-name is Ma-Marcus," I stutter nervously as I bring my hands down.

"L-Let me get you n-new drinks," I gulp.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that," she adds with a smile.

We both go back to the bar and order the drinks again, I take them and follow her to wherever she's going.

"So..." I try to speak.

"So..." she adds.

"How do you think of the party?" I ask.

"Cool," she admits.

"Yeah, it's great. Until that Koga guy stopped the party, I thought he was serious about the whole thing," I laugh and then there was more awkward silence.

"Yeah, Koga," Sasha spoke after a few seconds.

"You okay there?" I ask.

"I'm good, I need to give these drinks to my friends. Bye!" she speaks as she takes the tray of drinks away from me. I look at her and then follow behind her, when I was out of the crowd. I could see there were some booths where people were mingling, I survey the area and I was about to go back. Until something caught my eye, I guy wearing an Edward Scissorhands costume, by him was some more girls wearing the exact same costume as Sasha. They went up to the stage and I found Sasha there, I quickly grab a seat close to the stage and look at what was happening.

She gave a little strip tease with flirty eyes and slow twists of the hips that made the people whistle and hoot as she smiled a cherry red smile. And the way that she twisted her hips just right, thrusting at the right angle as she danced and slid across the stage was perfect and amazing and hypnotizing.

And then when she opened his mouth, I felt my mouth had gone dry again as I was at the edge of my seat. The voice was like no other.. The voice was gorgeously loud and strong, filling the entire place. I thought she had a mic on or something, she just had to have a mic on. But, she didn't have a mic on. Yet, I found myself slouching over the table to look in amazement as she sang in a Spanish and luring melody and danced, half-naked and body giving a sheer shine of sweat. So beautiful, so amazing, I was stricken. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but the love I'm feeling right now isn't love. It was sort of. . .infatuation I was feeling now. An infatuation, that was what this was.

_ 'Nothing to get worked up for, absolutely nothing to be worked up on, Marcus. No need to get all hot over a dancer. No need to notice how the dancer was approaching the edge of the stage with thumb in the brim of her pants pulling it down in a teasing fashion and winking.'_

Winking at _me!?_

_ 'She just winked at me. She just did it, not once but several times. No! No, it was just a part of the act, why was I thinking about this?'_

I shake my head and look at her. But. . .she couldn't stop. So many things were running through my head from the sight of the dancer, the Latina dancer with that beautiful smile as she gave her bow and people clapped. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I jump from it a little before turning to see Jon. He glared between me and Sasha and then back at me. "My boy." he lightly laughs.

"I-It isn't wh-what you think it is! I-I swear!" I try to defend myself, but Jon pulled me from the table and pushed me forward. I look back at him and he gave me a subtle eye roll and a teasing _'Let me know if you got lucky'._ I shook my head at that, blush on my face as I mutter, "It isn't like that!"

He shoos me away and I walk to the stage, I wasn't going to go look for Sasha to have sex. Just to ask a simple question...That's it. My mind was brewing a storm of things as I walked. I was sure I was getting close to her, but I kept getting pushed back by many people. I go around a crowd and heard some chatter by a voice I knew. I followed it and it grew, a mixture of men and women, I felt my heart thudding hard against my chest. _'Should I get closer. Maybe if I just reached the tab-'_

"Just where do you think you're going?" he heard a voice call out, madly and I froze in my spot at the sound.

There was a light hard sounding laugh, "No need to be scared, I won't bite," the voice replied and I turn my head to see a man in front of me; glaring down at my being. I could see that his body was built like a rock. Strong and muscles popping out almost every part of his body. His dark brown eyes spoke loudly as he tries to fix his black hair.

He asks again as he walk over to me, "What brings you here?" I was backed to a wall and gulp at him.

"What are you doing wandering around back here? Trying to catch someone?" he asked. I felt like I was going to cower as he looked like the real thing.

"U-Uh yeah, I-I wanted t-to talk t-to t-that girl. Y-You know, S-Sasha," I stuttered out and the man cocked his head to the side, with a smirk growing on his face.

"Why her? What you want to ask her?" he asked nicely and I gulped.

"I wanted to ask if she could. . .if she... if she like to dance with me," I barely said above a breath, the man leaning forward and placed his hand on to the wall behind me. I tried very hard not to scream in fear as he glares at me some more.

"What was that?" he asks playfully.

"D-Dance with me?" I squeaked out and I went under his arm and around him.

"Yeah...Sure. Sasha Fire dances with guy in Stitch costume," he speaks as he looks at me with disgust.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"_Sasha Fire? _That's her name." the man said in annoyance and I blinked, skin shivering at the sound of the name. _'Sasha Fire?. . .Sounded beautiful, like her.'_

I let out a slightly dreamy sigh as the man rolled his eyes and scoffed irritably. "I can't believe it- why does everyone want to come back here and fuck that bitch-"

"I-I'm not here for anything like tha-"

"A bitch, am I?" a voice asked and I felt my heart freeze. The man closed his mouth, looking over his shoulder see the Latina herself leaning against the wall with hands in the pockets of her black suit. Sasha glanced over at my direction and then downwards, it taking me a couple of seconds to realize that the beautiful brown orbs were focusing on me and my boner. I turned away, embarrassed and heard a sigh. Soft, like an angel singing. "Koga...relaxed, this is the guy that helped me get the drinks."

"That's so unlike you, why are you trying to defend him. All we knew he's probably peeking around here to see if he can take someone to his place like some little prostitute. I'm just protecting what is mine," the man, Koga, spat angrily and Sasha bats her eyes.

"Jealous that I might like him more than you?"

"Please, he doesn't have a quarter of the balls I have. He's nothing," Koga adds.

"Then what's the problem?" Sasha asks as she places her hands on her hips.

I finally turn around and could see that the two of them obviously had these fights, I could actually see the spark between them. Not a love spark for sure. I walk up to Koga and spoke seriously, "Listen...I'm not trying to do anything to her. I just want to have a good time. Bye."

I turn around and mutter, "What an asshole."

I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I turn to see someone sucker punch me to the ground as I fall, the music dies down as my headpiece falls of me. I land onto the floor and then I push myself up as I feel my cheek.


	4. You Had This Coming!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My mind was so busy with Starcrossed Lovers, Not the Best Experiment, and my Unvoiced Experiment series, there was no room for me to do this. So I decide to do this right now. Read and Review and sorry if this seems rushed.

* * *

"What's the matter, fag? Huh! Little boy!" the guy in the Edward Scissorhands costume mocks.

"What...was...that...for?" I ask as I stand up.

"How dare you mock Koga Jace Cole, you maggot!" he screams heatedly.

I speak, "Listen...I'm not trying to start a fight or anything, I just want to go back to the party. No need for drama, right?"

"Wrong, you don't insult Koga when I'm around. That's asking a death wish," he threatens.

"No offense, but who the hell are you?" I ask a little annoyed.

"I'm Calouse Ulysses Taback, but you can call me CUT!" he announces.

"Oh! That's why you choose that costume, nice!" I speak as I try to alleviate the situation.

"Shut it!" he spat angrily.

"He-Hey! I-I was just joking! I-I" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Didn't you heard me! I said can it!" CUT yells as he throws a fist at me. I grapple it and turn my foot and fling him over my shoulder. He lands onto the floor hard and I stand over him as I walk around him.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! It was a reflex! I-I didn't mean it! I swear! Here let me help you up!" I outstretch my hand so I can help him up. He grabs it and I pull him hard and fast, but he kneed me in the groin. I release him as I stagger back from the pain. "Shittttttttt!" I shout as I hold my groin and then I look up to him. "Oops, I'm sorry there. Here, I'll help you." he spoke with mock generosity.

He walks to me and before I knew it, he sweep kicked my foot as he pushed my shoulder. I fall onto my back hard, "Gah!" He soon picks me off the ground by grabbing my throat and hoisting me off the ground. CUT threw around another punch to my stomach. I gasp in agony. "Ka!" I clench my stomach, the feeling of it tightening in knots was killing me; I was having a hard time breathing. He releases me and I was on all fours crying my eyes out in pain as CUT gave a powerful kick to my side making me fall over and then gives another powerful kick aimed at my midsection. He kept kicking as he states, "That's what you get for messing with Koga's Krew, K-Kru! You better know that trash like you don't deserve to even speak about him! I don't even know you and already I don't want to see your pathetic face! And you better consider yourself lucky that I don't beat the crap out of you! Or that I just kill ya now" The man yelled his face red and nostrils flaring.

I looked at the Caucasian male with the brown hair and ice-piercing blue eyes at me as he snarls. "If you know what's good for you! You'd stay down like a bitch!" he teased. The taunting voice cut through the chorus chattering voices, laughing and gossiping; as everyone just stared at me, not doing a thing. I try to push myself up but another sharp pain shot through my stomach as I felt the toe of a shoe jab my midsection again. Laughter tolled through the scene. A pained and frustrated tear slowly rolled down my cheek as the combination of physical pain and outright hatred towards my being began to crack and chip away at me.

"Oh look, now he's crying!" jeered the same voice, "Koga, look! Come on fag! Cry like a bitch for me!"

_'Why are they doing this to me? What have I ever done to them? They don't even know me?' _I felt pressure on my throat again as I was being lifted up from the ground. Every nerve in my body screamed as my feet left the ground and my back was slammed against the wall. The vice-like grip on my throat tightened and slowly crushing my windpipe. My cement hands left my stomach and try to claw at the fingers slowly murdering me, desperate for a gasp of air. One lifeless brown eye met a pair of malicious dark brown ones. A cruel smirk crawled its way on the brown-haired face as hatred and disgust battered my soul, he was amused with suffocating me. I feel another jab and it made me cough up blood, I try to move my head to the side so he wouldn't see my pain. But, he just bashes me against the wall again and I look to him as I can feel my life draining. Soon I see some more members of the gang surrounding us. Next, I feel hands peeling off my costume and soon I'm there with my clothes I've worn under the costume and it is toss on the side of the floor. To my horror, I feel a hand teasing its way up to my chest and down again. "Well, well. What'd we got here?" Koga spoke and suddenly the hand went down from my chest to my thigh and the clenched to my groin strongly.

"Eep!" I scream as I close my eyes.

"You like this, don't you?" his voice dripping with malice, "You want me to fuck you."

"No!" I croak. "NO! Get off me, let me go!"

The crew roared with laughter at my humiliation. More tears began to stream down my face as the world around me begins to blur. The laughter stabbed at my heart and the jeering tore through my mind like a tornado, leaving nothing but broken pieces of self-esteem in its wake. I ready myself for the inevitable thing. I feel the grip loosen from my fingers and my struggling cease. "Good," he whispers into my ears. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice demanded from the crowd.

Confused, CUT suffocating me, released his grip _Thud! _and dropped me to the ground. I cough as I get some air in my body. I look up and could see Jon step forward from the crowd, giving Koga and CUT a challenging glare. "Marcus, how are you holding on there?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm good!" I cough and then the gang surrounds me, CUT and Koga even tighter. "Who the hell are you?" Koga asks distastefully.

"I'm his friend and I don't like it when someone beats my friend to a pulp," Jon addresses bitterly. "You're his friend, god I feel sorry for you. He is nothing but a loser, I bet most people don't even know his name or his existence," Koga spoke. I look down to the ground as he continued, "I mean...He weighs like a ton! Who would want to be friends with a whale like him? I bet the circus even turned him down because he was too damn heavy!" I begin to tear up, "He is nothing more than an insignificant insect that needs to be exterminated!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jon replied and my eyes widened as I look up to him, "You don't even know him! How dare you say that to him! No one gets away trash talking my friends like that!"

I mutter as I wipe my tears, "Jon."

**Norm. P.O.V**

"Why would you risk you're life for someone as weak as him and that's a coward!" Koga spat and Jon felt his blood rush over to his face as he glares at Koga. "He's no coward!" Jon states loudly. "Now...I'm going to the count of three to remove yourself or I'll do it for you."

"1..."

"Please...You don't scare me or my men," he comments.

"2..."

"You're wasting your time," Koga spoke but some of his men were walking away.

"3!" Jon shouts.

Koga commands, "Boys, get him!"

When no one listens to him he commands again confused, "Boys?"

"Boys!" he shouts and then he turns around to see that they've left. "You pieces of shit! I'll kill you before you know it!" he shouts as he looks around the place. "Fine! I'll deal with this myself!" he hollers as looks at Jon. He runs up to him and Jon dodges him, Koga back fists Jon hard as Jon spins around. Koga goes up to Jon and bear-hugs from behind and slowly crushes him. Jon tries to thrash around to free himself, but nothing was happening. Marcus mutters fearfully, "No...Stop...Please." He stands up and shouts, "Stop! Don't hurt him!" Marcus runs to Koga, but CUT pops out and holds Marcus back. He whispers into Marcus' ear, "Watch as your friend slowly dies."

"Y-You're wrong! Jon won't die. He can and will beat him. I know it," he comments as he looks to Jon. Jon elbows Koga in the gut. "Gah!" Koga spat as he releases Jon and then Jon sidekicks Koga. CUT's smile turns into a scowl and Marcus muses, "Told ya!"

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you," CUT spoke as he turns Marcus around and then presses him against the wall. "Remember I'm your opponent. I know that before it was an accident, there's no way you will hurt me."

Marcus speaks behind grit teeth, "Wanna bet." Marcus steps on CUT's foot and that releases Marcus and then he punched CUT's face. "That was for before!" he yells hotly. He looks to Jon and he gives a nod, Marcus returns it and quickly goes over to him. "Are you hurt?" Marcus asks worriedly.

"I should be asking you that," Jon chuckles. Marcus smiles but then turns into a frown, "Sorry for dragging you into my mess."

"Marcus...Stop saying sorry, this wasn't your fault," Jon comments. "How isn't my fault!?" he asks as he looks at Jon. "Koga started the fight, not you. If anyone should apologize is him and his crew," Jon spoke. Marcus nods and speaks lowly, "I guess."

"Listen, no 'I guess'. You were just trying to defend yourself, he attacked you first. You see now?" Jon points out. "Yeah," Marcus says with a smile.

"Look out!" Marcus barks as he pushes Jon out of the way as Koga threw a punch. Marcus grabs it and holds it tightly as he speaks seriously, "Some man you are! Fighting when a guy's back is turn, that is what a bitch would do. Now...if I let you go, will you leave us alone?"

Koga laughs, "As if!" Koga knees Marcus in the gut, "Ga!" Marcus hunches over and grabs his stomach. Koga grabs Marcus and flings him over his shoulder and then puts his arms over Marcus' legs and neck and slowly chokes him. "Marcus!" Jon screams as he tries to run over, but trips by CUT and then CUT grabs Jon's leg and pulls it back. Koga laughs as he increases the pressure, "So...Do you think I'm a bitch now?" Sasha runs over to him and pounds on his chest, "Okay! Okay! He gets it! Now please stop!"

"That's a first, you caring for someone else. Why do you care for him?" Koga asks annoyed. "Unlike you, he isn't a completely ass! Now I've already called the cops and they're on their way here," Sasha spoke.

"You little bitch!" he barks hatefully. He releases Marcus _Thud! _and he crashes onto the floor hard as Koga looks at Sasha. He speaks loudly, "How dare you do that! Who helped you get all your money and took you off the streets! Who helped protect you when those guys try to hurt you! Huh! It was me! I did all of that and this is my thanks! You ungrateful whore!" He brings his hand up and crashes it down hard against her face; she falls to the ground as Koga goes up to her. She groans and places her hand on her cheek; she turns to see Koga in front of her. She tries to crawl back, but Koga has his hand on her foot and pulls her back. "Looks like this slut needs to be taught some manners!"

He was about to punch her when a foot collides into his face and he falls on his back. Everyone was quiet as Koga slowly sits up and cradles his face from the hit. His eyes go to the person that kicked him. "How dare you do that! You're scum you know that!" the person pants and Koga stands up.

"I want to hurt you so badly, I want you to feel every broken bone after I'm done with you! You hear me!" Marcus exclaims as he feels his rage boils.

Koga runs to him and Marcus dodges they continue this until Marcus, ducks and Koga punches CUT. The action gives Jon the window to counter and then he turns around and kicks CUT in the gut. Jon crawls on his elbows and soon stands up as he tries to catch his breath.

"You're going to die! You hear me!" Koga yells as he goes into his pocket and takes out sterling silver spiked knuckles. "You had this coming!" exclaim Marcus, staring at Koga with utter contempt.

"You're a fool to oppose me," Koga sneered. His brings his steel spiked knuckles together. _Clang! _ "You'll die tonight, if you just kept your mouth shut you would've lived. My, my, this is fun though? You writhing in my world of torment like a rat being crushed."

"You sick bastard!" Marcus screamed, rushing in and trying to kick Koga. Koga blocks the roundhouse kick, steps back and pulls the leg which makes Marcus fall onto his back. Koga pulls back his fist and throws a punch, Marcus rolls to one side and the punch hits the floor. _Crack!_ Marcus looks as Koga retracts his arm and sees the floor cracked from the attack. He slowly turns his head and kicks Koga in the face, "Shit!"

Marcus rolls over and soon stands on his feet. Koga, finally recover from the kick, goes back to Marcus. So they stood, staring each other down. Neither of them blinked once. _'It's going to be quick-'_ Marcus thought until Koga lashed out with an assault that came as fast as lightning.

_'Crap! Unbelievable, he's too fast-_' Marcus thought, barely able to avoid blow from Koga as he ducks and kicks Koga in the gut. However, Koga pulled back and sidekicks Marcus, making him fall onto his stomach. Marcus tries to push himself back up, but Koga walks over to him. He pushes Marcus down with his foot and speaks. "Looks like you had this coming, white boy."

"No you won't!" Jon yells and charges in, only to get kicked by Koga. It turns him around and Koga punches Jon in the back. "Fuck!" Jon screams as he felt the cold steel piercing his back. "No!" Marcus cried as he sees Jon falls onto the ground and seething with the wounds on his back. Koga grabs Jon by the head and taunts, "Save him! Save your friend! Come on!"

Marcus shakes as he looks down and Koga spats bitterly, "Pitiful." He releases his hold and Jon stands there, Koga pulls back and throws his punch. Everyone stood there in shock as Jon was ready for the punch, but it never came his way. He turns and opens his eyes to see someone took the punch meant for him. Koga recoils and the body fall onto the ground, landing on all fours as he spews blood. "Ha...Ha...Koga," the voice mocks him, "Looks like I'm not that pitiful now am I."

"Why don't you die!" he yells venomously as he kicks Marcus onto his back. He goes on top of him and ready to punch him, "Now die in hell!"

_'No...This can't be how my life ends. There's...so much I haven't done yet. And yet, here I am, Marcus Mollro standing at death's door. And still, weak. Getting weaker and weaker, as my blood drains like my strength. I was supposed to have fun tonight, live my life to the fullest. However, here I lay waiting for the spiked fist to hit my face, being crushed like my dreams. I...I can't die. I won't die! Koga will hurt more people here! I-I need to move. MOVE!'_

Marcus grabs Koga's wrist and pulls himself up as he growls at him, "I'm not going to die!" He sank his teeth into Koga's wrist and he was able to get off Marcus and he crawls to Jon. "That piece of shit bit me!" he cursed as he sees some blood coming through it.

"Jon...You good?" he laughs. "I should be asking you that, are you crazy?" Jon comments as he helps Marcus up to his feet. "You bastard!" Koga yelled and runs over to Jon and Marcus. Soon they heard the sirens and CUT shouts, "Shit! Five-O is here! We need to dip Koga!" Koga stop and snaps his fingers and the crew pull out their guns and they aim at the lights. _BANG!_ The lights were hit and everyone screamed in fear as darkness engulf them. They were running around blindly and then Marcus and Jon were separated. Marcus felt a punch making contact with his cheek, causing him to stumble back onto the floor. Before Marcus could even stand up, he was kicked hard in the jaw, cheek, and another kick to his stomach. "Koga where are you!" Marcus screamed as he crawls in the dark as random people kept tripping over him or stomping on him. He felt a strong swift kick at his balls, he groaned in pain, clutching his stomach and testicles trying to gasp for air while stuck in a fetal position.

He heard a laugh and then Koga's voice echoing, "Next time you won't be so lucky! When I find you, you will die. My gang and I will kill you and your family and anyone close to you, stuff you in a bag and then throw them into a car and watch it burn!" Marcus passes out from fatigue as everyone runs.

**Marcus's P.O.V.**

I wake up and I slowly look around the place.

"Why is the factory empty and why am I the only one here?" I ask confused as I stand up. I exit the place and carefully examine the premise, I stop when I noticed something wrong. The town was way too quiet, sure there were some times when the town buzzed a little; however, this was dead silence. "Hello!" I shout as I cup my mouth like a megaphone. "Can anybody hear me!"

My voice echoes through the town.

"Ooo, I don't like this," I mutter softly. "Hello! Anyone!" I holler. I continue to walk; I pass through the streets as the swirling wind _howled_ and carrying the colored leaves of autumn. I heard a slight _rrrustle_ in a bush and quickly turn around; I slowly walk up to it and open the bush to reveal – a bucket of trash.

"Wow…I was scared of trash," I mumble as I shake my head. I pull back and continue walking through the town. I run through the town as I continue calling out. Soon I found myself getting dehydrated and tired from this search. I grab a bench and sit in it as I heave between words, "This…is…point…less."

After catching my breath, I carry on my exploration of this place. It was very boring, so I decided to go to the park. I walked up to the duck pond expecting to hear some quaking from the ducks or honking from the geese, but when I reach there. Nothing. Nothing was there. I walk up to the pond and go on all fours to see if I was right, even the fish were gone. I sit on the ground cross-legged and crossed my arms over my chest as I pout and think out loud, "What is going on here?"

"Well, whatever it is. I don't like it, not one bit," I state as I stand up and run to my house. When I arrive, my front door was completely opened which had me on high alert because every other house had their door closed; I presumed they were locked but my door was wide open. I gulp nervously as I slowly walk up the steps and enter into the building. "I don't think I'm going to like this...Not at all," I mutter as I looked around, everything seem to be damped. _'How can everything here be so wet, unless the upper floor is soaked?'_

It took me some time before I yelled, "My room!" I quickly pass the dining room table and up the carpeted cover stair as I heard the _squish _after every step. I go through my sisters' room and straight into my own. I sadly sigh, "My room." Before me was a room full of destroyed plaster, beams exposed, my speakers broken; my bed smashed…Everything was gone; everything was in ruin. '_How did this happen?'_

I felt something hit my head and I touched it. "Water?" I ask as I pull my hand off my head. I play with it and add, "No…this isn't water…It's…It's like, heavier than water and stickier too." I step to the side to avoid it, but more of the unknown liquid hits my head. "Perfect," I grumble annoyed. I decided to leave my room and go to the bathroom to clean myself. Once there, I strip and go inside and locked the door, out of pure habit, and proceed to take my shower. As soon as I turn the knob, I waited for the fresh water to hit my body. "Hm?"

I open my eyes because the absence of warm water hitting my body, I looked back at the knobs and then decide to tinker with the shower head. "Come, on. Work with me. Today is really weird and I don't want to stay here any longer," I mumble as I hit the shower head. I hear the sound of water coming and I smile. "To think all I did was hit the shower head. Who said hitting things makes matters worse," I state cheerily.

I turn my back to the head and wait for the water to hit me; once it did I wash my body as I close my eyes. But, the feeling of it was so weird. I thought it was because of my overactive imagination playing with me so I dismissed it. "Grr." I growl at how the water felt against my back, felt heavy and gluey. I open my eyes and pull my hand back. "Holy shit!" I exclaim with wide eyes as my hand was cover with a blue liquid; I look down and see it was around my feet. I turn around and quickly turn off the knob, it stops and I sigh in relief. I look down and try to wipe the substance off me, but it just got worse; like rubbing a sauce stain, only on an extremely larger scale.

"What?" I question as I stop and decide to leave the shower. However, before I could even leave the shower turns on with a force of a waterfall and I was pushed back to a wall. I try to cover the shower head, but to no avail. I give up on it and try to open the door. _Creeakkk!_

"No. No! No! Don't be stuck, don't be stuck!" I shout as I try to push it but it wouldn't budge. I start panicking and hit on the glass. I look down and the water was already at my waist as I thrash to break the imperious glass. "Dammit! Dammit! Help! Anyone! Open you fuckin' piece of shit!" I holler fearfully. The water rises up near my neck. I try to stand up my tiptoes, but I slip and sink to the bottom. I try to swim back up to the top but can't, soon I pushed myself free from the ghost chains and I when I was in the small air pocket; I cough as my lungs were burning. "Help me! Help!"

The water went over my head and then I look down as I feel funny. I felt warm, I could see blobs sticking to me and I try to hit them off me. But, more came and as I squirmed and struggled, the blobs grew. As I tried to wipe more blobs off, I noticed that my body under where the blob attached seemed to be a bit blue-ish. That made me panic as I try to remove the blobs of goo on me. _'What the hell?!'_ And now the two blobs were over my ears, started to form into something but I didn't get a chance to even remove them because I felt something lick the back of my head and I turn to try to see what, but I found nothing. I turn around and a massive, blue, with darker shades of blue, wormy gloppy thingy sprang out of the wall. It pushed me back to the other end of the shower. It glared two black eyes at me while showing its tongue, I gulped and release a silent scream as it lunged at me. My last vision was of the mouth of a beast swallowing me whole and feeling as if I was fusing with it. I screamed feeling like every muscle was stretched to its breaking point all at once as sharp tingling daggers burst into my skin My jaw ached, I heard a crunching noise, and felt like I was about to snap myself in two as I arched my back.

I awoke, terrified. I fought with my sheets, determined not to fall deeper into the maw of the dark creature, until I realized that my sheets were white, had no eyes, no mouth, made no sound and were only swallowing me because I was so entangled in them to begin with. I fall off the bed and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom as I make sure everything was there.

I sighed happily, "Everything's good. Everything's here, I'm here-" I stop as I notice I wasn't in my house bathroom; I slowly walk out and then walk back wondering if I imagined. "Nope, I'm not home." I walk back out and saw from the number of people using wheelchairs, wearing those plastic uniforms and the IV holders with bags; I was at the hospital. "But…How?" I ask as I walk back.

"Marcus!" I voice exclaims and my head turns around fast. "Yes?" I shout back. "Over here?" I turn my head around and I see Jon and Luis there. "Guys!" I scream happily as I walk up to them.

"Marcus, you shouldn't be moving so much. You still need to recover," Luis comments concernedly. "Please…I'm all good," I say as I laugh.

My joints felt stiff and my back was starting to have a massive ache. I felt the worst pulse in the back of my head and my mouth felt completely dry. I groaned and soon started to feel very sick. "Or not," I speak weakly as Jon and Luis catch me. "Whoa big guy, we're here." Jon stated as the two of them lead me back to my room and into my bed. When I came too again I shout, "Wh-what happen! Is Jon okay!?"

"Relax. I'm fine, have some scratches from the half-inch spiked knuckles, nothing serious." Jon reassures me. I look at him and my expression turns into a questioning look as I ask, "Why are you wearing my Stitch costume, the lower part at least?"

"Because I gave you my clothes," he stated. "WHAT!" I shout as my head falls back onto the thin pillow as a headache was forming. "Yeah, I found you and you were in the nude. I put my clothes on you, guessing Koga and his crew took your clothes as trophies or some shit like that," Jon explained simply. But I stopped listening after he said nude as a blush rises over my face. _'Perfect...Something like that would happen to me.' _I turn to him and comment, "Never and I repeat NEVER say anything to anyone about what you saw!"

"I promise I won't," Jon retorts, laughing. _'My phone and other things, are they gone too?' _I ask still slightly embarrassed, "So…My clothes were gone. What about my phone and stuff?"

"They were scattered due to the fight and everyone running," Jon spoke plainly. "Thanks…for having my back and giving me your clothes," I state softly as I try to not look at him. "No prob," he comments. I look around and question, "How long was I out?"

"Three days, you took quite a beating. Jon had to lie in order for your family not to found out about what happen," Luis answers. "How can you lie about my absence?" I request.

"Field trip," Jon simply stated. "Oh…Wow," I commented.

He inquires, "So why did you run into the bathroom before?"

"I had this horrible dream of blobs attracted to my body like a magnet and then a monstrous wormy creature licked me before it ate me and then I felt myself fusing with it," I shiver as I answer.

"Don't want to insult you but that's just plain freaky," Luis speaks shocked.

"I think it's creepy as well. Too creepy." Jon spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"It was so gross; it kissed me and then ate me. Then I became a part of it," I whine as I remember the dream. "Are you sure?" Luis queried.

"I sorta woke up when I felt my back was snapping as I was changing, but do you blame me to think like that! If you're so smart then what is your opinion?" I shoot back at him. "Transforming into something else," he deadpanned. My mouth was open to counter, but nothing came out and then I quickly close it as I turn to the side. I mimicked lowly, "Transforming into something else."

"Not my fault, you asked my opinion and I gave it to you." Luis retorts. Jon turns on the TV and the news channel was on and I complain, "Change."

"You need to know what has been happening around here since you were out cold," Luis states as he defend the remote. I roll my eyes and watch the news. The 30 year old anchorwoman, whom was white, had brown hair and wore a red dress, speaks, "Tonight we're talking more about abductions and close encounter stories, they sure have increased dramatically these past few days. Many people blame the recent meteor shower the day after Halloween which happened to be on the night where the moon was not only at its fullest but also at its closest distance to the Earth. People around the world have been talking about the recent phenomenon whether it be unusual weather patterns to electrical outages. Although scientists state these few changes that are happening are coincidental, nothing major; however, the public speaks otherwise. Here is a report of a little girl experiencing something truly bizarre."

The scene changes and it shows a small girl wearing a petite blue dress as she is with other people, my guess family, and laughing away. She turns to the mic and comments, "Well...It happen like after the shooting star shower. My brothers, sisters and I were watching Stitch! The Movie, when it showed Sparky and he did his electric attack. The TV just went blank and then it slowly became dark in our bedroom and then before we know it; our entire house was out of power and it went to other houses as well."

The scene changes back to the newsroom where the woman was fixing her papers. The woman states, "Apparently, a transformer was tamper with and that's why they had a blackout; though, they still have no power. No one doesn't know how that happened, but PSE&G is working on it. Now here is a man experiencing something beyond the norm as well."

The scene changes to a burnt house and then a guy with his wife and two young kids, boy and girl. He speaks into the mic confused, "I-I don't even know how it happen. My kids were watching a cartoon and then when the cartoon character shouted about fire; my stove started to smoke and then turn into an inferno. I had to use the fire extinguisher and take my kids out as I battle the flames. I call the fire department and they came in and stop the house exploding. The thing I didn't understand was how my stove was set aflame, it's a gas stove and it turn itself on. How can that happen?"

Once again we were in the newsroom and the woman spoke, "Fire fighters concluded a faulty machinery had ignited the fire. And we've more stories like this on our website-" Luis mutes it and I was shocked. Jon said calmly, "I know...Many weird things are happening around here."

"I missed a meteor shower," I plainly spoke. "Not just here, this thing is worldwide. Maybe the Mayans were off about the end of the world," Luis stated.

"I missed a meteor shower," I repeated slightly annoyed.

"Yes...you said that already," Luis speaks a little mad that I'm not listening.

"Man...Why do I miss out on the good things," I state as I hit the bed angrily.

"Um, hello? Didn't you hear about the strange things happening?" Jon pointed out.

"Yeah, I did. That is weird, but...I believe science. These things have nothing in common to each other whatsoever," I retort.

"So you don't believe there could be other life forms?" Luis challenges me.

"No...I just don't see why they would want to come to Earth, humans are too egocentric. We kill things we don't understand and then blame others when we don't get our way. If I was them, I would just either avoid Earth or...And I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, but would just destroy humans." I stated calmly.

"Why?" Jon asks. "You're a human as well, you would die?"

"Because, like I said if they were to come. We'd do so many messed up things to them. We are so self-conceited that we step on others to reach our goal," I answer.

"That's still not a good answer," Luis replies perplexed.

"Forget it. So...What about these close encounters and abductions?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"There have been over 400,000 worldwide and still counting; however, New Jersey has the most out of everyone with a staggering 176,050 total cases of close encounters and abductions and still growing," Jon stated enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes and speak, "How many wackos and crack jobs said that they experienced a transformation of their sense of reality; you know delusions, hallucinations, etc. Or that they had some communication claimed to be either be telepathic or not. Some people say they aren't psychic but spoke to extraterrestrial beings or otherworldly creatures, etc. They just want the money and the publicity that comes with it. I bet they're abusing this thing."

"No, they're serious about this thing," Luis stated as he nods his head.

"Seriocomically maybe, but I don't think it is all that serious," I comment unenthusiastically.

"They even have a way of warning if you experience a counter or abduction," Jon retorts and I laugh at them.

"Please...," I add as I wipe a tear from my eye, "They have a list to warn you."

I look at their faces and my expression did a 180 as I announce in disbelief, "Oh my god. You're serious, aren't you?"

They nod and I continue, "Okay...I'm not interested in it. Please, just keep it to yourselves. Thank you very much."

"You want to know." Jon teased.

"No. I don't," I reply.

"Yes you do," Luis remarked.

"No. I don't care about it," I speak as I raise my voice slightly.

"He so what's to know. I mean...After all, Marcus does miss out on a lot of things," Jon spoke.

"I know what game you two are playing, okay. I'm not part of it," I comment angered.

"What game would that be?" Luis asks playfully.

"The game where you get under my skin, this time I'll not breakdown. Nope," I proclaim.

"Do you have any idea what he is saying, Luis?" Jon questions mockingly. "Because I don't."

"Neither do I," Luis spoke playfully. "I don't have a clue."

"Yeah, you two don't have a clue. That's not surprising since you two don't have much brains," I stated with a smirk. _'Ha...I've gotten better at this thing. There's no way I'll let them get to me.'_

"And yet we experienced more things than you," Jon states with a smile and my smile turns into a frown.

"Come on...You're dying to know. I know I would be," Luis spoke.

"You can play this as long as you want, but if my mouth is zip then you can't annoy me. Ha, I won this one," I spoke happily.

"Fine by us, we can wait and just stare at you until you crack." Jon retorts as he crosses his arms over his unclothed chest.

"Yeah, right. You guys would be crazy with that. You'll break before I do," I challenge them.

"So it's on then," Luis eagerly speaks.

Then we did what we said we do, I was quiet and they just stared at me.

_Few minutes later..._

We were all still the same; except I was getting annoyed because no matter what I tried to do. Either Jon or Luis would place themselves in front of my view. I groan loudly, "Uggg!"

I cave, "Fine! Tell me the stupid things I need to watch out for."

Both grin and then Jon starts, "No. 1, if you see or experience electrical disturbances. Second, you feel the atmosphere change around you. Third, you hear or see anything unearthly or unusual. Fourth, your sense of direction is impaired due to the forces or because of hallucinations the beast sets. The last thing, if you see the beast."

"Beast? People actually saw this thing?" I ask a little intrigued.

"Yeah. They say it was two heads. A human and an alien, that it is around 5"7', has two sets of arms and spikes with antennae. It is lightning fast and super strong, it is a mixture of blue and brown with black." Luis answers.

"Okay...Thanks for that. Now, when can I leave?" I request the two. "You can leave if you feel good. Are you sure you want to?" Luis questions worried.

"Trust me, this time I'm really good." I speak confidently. I turn to Jon and ask, "Want your clothes back?"

"Nah. You keep them, I diggin' this Stitch costume." he states jokingly. "Ha. Ha. Funny, no. Give me the costume, I'll wear it home." I offer.

"Why not see if they can give us some clothes for you?" Luis asks. "In fact, I'll go and ask."

He leaves and I turn to Jon and then back down to the sheets. I play with them as I try to find the words, "Um...H-How long were you here for?"

"All three days, I stayed right here and hoped you'd get better. Surprisingly, you didn't have any broken bones or anything serious like that," he speaks, "Also...You should really consider the bottom part of the costume as pjs. They're so comfy and soft and other things as well."

"Thanks again. You know for everything," I speak timidly. "Anything for a friend," he smiles.

"Sorry about what I said at the party, I didn't mean it. I-I was just angry," I apologize to him. "It's okay," he laughs.

I turn to him and he made a funny face, I couldn't help but laugh. We laugh a little and then Luis comes back with a pair of black jeans, sandals and a blue shirt. I quickly took them, but Jon snatches them out of my hands. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"You're crazy if you think I wear those after you were in them for three days," Jon states as he looks up and down my being. "Okay, when you put it like that; I guess I can't be mad at you." I exclaim slightly riled. He runs to the bathroom and changed in the new clothes and he gives me my costume. We all leave the hospital and the staff gave me my stuff. Jon drives us to his place and we chill for a few minutes, but I look at the time and sigh. "Guys." I finish, "I need to get home soon. I bet my parents are worried sick about me."

"Marcus, I think you should at least let me drive you back to your place." Jon offered. I decline, "Nah. Don't waste your gas on me, I've walked home from your place many times before why should tonight be any different."

"Then, at least let me go with you." Luis suggests and I decline again, "No. I'm sure I can handle myself. Besides, I don't want to be a downer on you guys. Listen, you do what you want to do, okay?"

"No, it's not okay because Koga's crew weren't caught, they're still out there and looking for you." Jon states. "Then I will stay in big public places and not go down side streets. Seriously, I've watched too many Law and Order episodes to not pick up a few things," I reassure them. I add, "I'll even text both of you so you don't have to worry about me. Better?" They both look to each other and then back to me. I speak as I stand, "I know what you're thinking, no. I'm not missing another night with my family, not lying to them again."

"You're an adult, you can do things if you want to you know," Luis counters. "But I still live with my parents and as much they suffocate me with their overly worried and overprotective-ness and it annoys the shit out of me, I still need to check in on them. Besides, I bet they left many messages in my phone," I explain as gather my things and they were standing at the door. "Guys...Okay, what do I've to do so you guys can allow me to go home?" I asked annoyed that my friends are keeping me hostage.

"We're going too." Jon said smoothly and as I open my mouth to interject. "Case closed. No further discussion." I quickly close my mouth and I just glare at them. "Fine," I mutter as my face reddens with anger. So we went to his car and he drove to my small yellow house with my black gate. I open the door and wave to them as they leave and I turn to my house. I walk up the three stoned steps and open the gate, closes quickly and skip the other stoned steps as I reach the front door. It was locked. _'Thank god I've my key.'_

I pat myself for a few seconds as I try to find my keys in the evenly dimmed lighting by my porch lights; as usual, they had found their way to dig themselves to the deepest recesses of my pocket, I pull them out and insert them into the keyhole as I turn it and allow myself in. I threw my costume onto the table. Once inside, my mom and dad came rushing to the door and I could see that this wasn't going to end well. Both their faces had fear, hurt, and most of all anger. I gulp nervously, "H-Hi there?"

"You didn't tell us you were going to an abandoned factory for the party! What were you thinking! Are you trying to get yourself kill by a drive by!" My dad yells erratically. "I know I should've told you, but if I did you would never allowed me to go. I'm sorry for it, okay? Besides... Drive-by don't usually happen in populated areas." I comment calmly.

"Sorry? Sorry! SORRY!" My dad spoke loudly, "We saw the messages on your Facebook page about the fight you had! Are you sorry about that! That's why we don't allow you to do anything like that, that's disrespectful of you!"

"Dad, he started the fight. I didn't start it," I protest. "Why would he be fighting? Huh? Over what? Beer? Drugs? Money? What?" My dad was announcing his thoughts.

"What are you trying to imply?" I ask as my anger was reaching its breaking point. "Why would a gang member fight you so badly that it could've killed you!? That's what I like to know! You probably did some dumb shit with your friends!?" he accused.

"Are we really fighting around this the moment I come in! I was worried about you and here you go accusing my friends and I doing something!" I retort.

"Well...If you used your brain, you'd probably wouldn't have done half the shit you did! You listen to your friends and do whatever they say a like mindless puppet!" he spat at me.

_'Next he is going to go on about me being stupid.'_

"You are so stupid sometimes! We told you many times not to go there and what did you do...YOU still went there!" He shouts.

"I'm standing here." I state as I grind my teeth back and forth.

_ 'Now he is going to talk about respect and then bring up my past mistakes as per usual.'_

"Respect is very important! And you don't seem to understand that! Like with your games, your cards, all those times we told you not to do it; you still did it anyway. What you can't say no? Huh, what is so hard in saying no? Tell me! I know you want to make everyone your friend, but you can't be gullible about it! We discussed this so many times and yet you still do it! What are you not understanding!" He screams.

"I just want to hang out with my friends, what is so wrong with that?" I reply annoyed.

"When a gang tries to kill you for one thing!?" he yelled loudly.

"You know I'm right here, you don't have to scream like I'm fifty feet away!" I shout back at him.

_'He is going to explode and curse a storm at me now'_

"What were you and your dumbass friends doing?! Tell me you little disgraceful piece of shit! Did you fuck up something! Did you? Are you trying to join the gang?!" he hollered.

"First off, I told you to stop bad-mouthing my friends Mr. Hypocrite! Secondly, I'm alive and well. Thanks for asking! Third, what gave you an idea that I'd join a gang!? Are you stupid or something!" I explode at him.

_'Going to go around the bush and just talk more nonsense and shit.'_

"You see, your children don't respect anything! Your son is going behind your back and doing illegal things that almost got him killed!" he shouts at mom as she glares at me.

"I didn't join the gang! I didn't give or take any money! Nor drugs! Nor beer! I'm telling you the truth! I was there at the wrong place and wrong time! That's the honest to god truth!" I counter finally fed up with what he was saying.

"You wouldn't have been there if you had listened to us and stayed away from it!" he hollered.

"You can't control my life!" I shout back at him.

"You've to listen to what I've to say, after all I'm your father and the king of the house! If it wasn't for me, we'd be on the streets!" He counters heatedly.

"I'm not fighting anymore. I'm out!" I shouted at him.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?!" My dad yelled again.

"Didn't you heard me old man, or are you going deaf! O-U-T! Out!" I yell once I'm at the door.

I turn to him and add as I shut the door and yell, "Listen one day I'm going to leave and never come back! It's going to be on your head because of your stupid pride or never listening to anyone!"

I shake my head as I run from the house. My dad calls in the distance, "Come back here! Son, come back!"

_ 'I should've figured it'd be like this. Actually, I knew it was going to end like this. I-I just wanted to be wrong about it. I knew I should've stayed with Jon and Luis, but did I? No. I try to be the good little son and show them I'm okay. I can't believe they thought I was with a gang. Can't believe they've little trust in me?'_

I run to the nearest, loneliness spot in the park and start cussing up a storm as tears run down my face. I look into the sky, feel the wind gently blowing my face and sit on the ground. Relaxing, collecting my mind as I punch the ground.

"Man, I can't stand it! I can't wait to move out and cut ties to this family! I hate being trapped here in this small town! I feel so alone here." I fall back on the soft grass and after everything I drift slowly as drowsiness overtook me. Time passes and I wake up, as I feel the wind blowing slightly harder. This makes my bones shiver as I look around and see the sky was really dark. I sit up and see that most of the lights were off.

"My god it's pitch black, I can't see anything!" I talk under my breath. "Why did it have to be so cold," I add quietly as I try to warm myself.

_'Normally the town isn't this dark so late. Just what I needed with my bad luck! To be outside in the fuckin' dark in the park of all places!'_

"Let me get my phone so I can see what time it is," I mumble as I try to find my phone. I pull it out and open it. "9:59 pm."

I decide to call Luis or Jon if I can sleep over at their place. "Huh?" I ask as my phone didn't make any dial tone. I try it again and I had the same problem, I try once more; however, I still had the same problem. "What?" I breath out as I pocketed my phone. I stand up and could see the street lights were acting up, "The fuck?"

I run from the park and onto the Ave as the lights would go on and off in random sequences. "No. No way." I stated in disbelief.

"Th-There has to be something doing this, but what?" I ask as I try to search my brain for a reasonable explanation. But none came; except for one. "Aw, come on. No way aliens are here!" I shouted as I kick a can. I stuff my hands down my pocket and mock Jon, "No. 1, if you see or experience electrical disturbances. Second, you feel the atmosphere change around you."

After I said that, the cold night that was blowing strong gusts of wind changed gradually into a warm night. "What?" I ask as I slowly perspire.

Soon the night becomes unbearably hot and I was sweating buckets as I pant, "Too...hot. It's...way...too..._hot_!"

I reach a bench and sit on it as I put my face in my hands and groan. "I can't believe this...I must be dreaming, this is not real," I pull my face out of my hands and continue, "When I open my eyes, I'll be back at the park. Right, 1...2...3...4...5!"

I open my eyes and was disappointed by my surroundings, I was on the bench; sweating buckets and buckets. I roll my head over the bench and sigh, "This would happen to me." I try to remembered what Jon had said as I recite it, "Third, you hear or see anything unearthly or unusual."

I close my eyes and open them and the sight before my eyes dazzled me and confused me as well. "B-B-But, that's not possible," I finally spoke as I see a double rainbow at night with an Aurora Borealis flashing different colors. I slowly stood up and spun in a circle as I try to absorb what was happening here; however, I got nothing. I was thrilled to see it but then it was replaced as I steadily dropped my head down and spoke slowly, "Wasn't there one more or two more things? Something really, really important."

I try to announce the things, "Well...What before me would classify as unusual. Then...the temperature changed from freezing cold to hot. But wait...We didn't have any electrical disturbances?"

I pull my phone out and look at the time again to help reassure myself, "No, th-this can't be right."

I was shocked at the time, "9:59 pm. But, it has to be the wrong time." I go to my options and go to world clock and my shocked expression grew more, as it was the right time around the world. I drop my phone as I fell to the floor as I crawl back and stutter, "I-If that is th-the case...Then...Then the beast is here."

"I...I need to get home now!" I whispered slightly loud. I quickly stood up and went down the hill to my house, I turn down to the street I lived on and then I end up back at the Ave. I look around and mouth, "What?"

I shake my head and did it again, but I was on the Ave again. I shake my head as I dismiss this and go down one of the side streets. That time I stopped and was gasping for air as soon as I stand up, I looked around and I was still on the Ave. "What...gives?" I pant.

"Wait...Isn't this a part of the "look-out" list Jon said to me. "My sense of direction has been impaired alright, I'm stuck in a loop!" I shout angrily. I look down and see my phone, my eyes widen as I read the inverted time. "6:26?" I push that thought aside as I grab my phone and that is when it hits me.

"I need to hide!" I speak quietly as I look around where to hide in the small section of the ave. I run to mechanic's shop and go into one of the opened; unfinished cars and hide inside. I try to calm myself down as I hold myself. I chant lowly, "This is bad dream. This is bad dream. This is bad dream. This is bad dream." I stop as soon as I heard snarling, I could hear car alarms blaring into the night and as much as I wanted to see said beast; I was too scared to move.

I pray quietly, "Please...Please, don't come my way. Please don't come my way. Come on, come on and skip me. Skip me. Skip me. Skip me."

However, I could hear the car alarm sound chain coming closer my way and then I closed my eyes as I stopped praying and cover my mouth. I was shaking so badly as I silently dropped tears. Shortly, I heard some footsteps walking away and I open my eyes as I sigh gradually. It was unfortunately, premature because then I heard cars being smashed. I slowly popped my head out of my hiding spot and scan as I see a flying car pass my view. I dropped back into my hiding spot and try hard not to sob as I hoped the beast wouldn't choose the car I was in to fling it like a game of horseshoe. After getting myself under control, I pop my head out again and wait until the beast showed itself. Then...I saw it jump onto the top of the car in front of me and even though it was a dark silhouette; it matched perfectly with the description. I could clearly see the two heads, the two sets of arms and when it turned I could see the spikes and the antennae. My face blanched as I go back down and mouthed, "Oh...My...God. The-The Beast, right there."

I decide to try to crawl out of the car, I look up and could see the beast was too busy with the other car. I slowly move out of the car and then went around to a side car. I caught my breath when I was there, I look through the windows to try to see if the beast was there; however, it was gone.

"What?" I lowly ask as I drop onto the floor. I slowly stand up and speak, "But...It was right there. Where? How?" I decide to stop talking and count my good fortune as I slowly walk backwards.

_Grrr!_ I freeze presently as I felt the creature's breath on my neck, making my hair stand up on end. I gulp as it snarls again, _Grrrrr!_ I was shaking in my spot as my eyes were water-valve tight shut, I knew if I was to turn now I would be more scared than I am right now. However, standing still didn't help my situation either; I silently decide to at least see the beast and pray it won't make me its dinner. I turn around and open my eyes as I was met with a tongue covering my face. My face scrunched up as it left my face and I said, "Ick!"

I shake off the goo on me as I look to the creature, I go on all fours. I beg, "Please don't eat me...I'm not that good. I'll give you heart problems with how much fat is on me! Please, spare me!" I look up and my eyebrows furrow, "I'd thought you'd be taller than this to be honest."

Apparently the monster didn't like that comment because it tried to bite my head, but I pull back at the last second and landed on my butt. When the monster came into the light, my fearfully expression turns into one of awe as the 'beast' was exposed. It stands at around 3 feet 6 inches tall and is three shades of blue. It is coated with blue fur, with light blue patches around its eyes, a light blue patch running from under its chin down to its stomach, darker patches on the back of its head and on its back as well. A domed navy round nose rests in the center of its face, between large black, tear-shaped eyes. Sharp teeth reside in the wide mouth, along with a long pink tongue. It has pink insides of its ears, clawed hands and stubby legs that have shorter claws themselves. A short tail juts out from his rear. Its four arms, two antennae were bare and next to its large, long, navy-tipped rabbit/bat-like ears, and three venomous porcupine-like spines coming from the middle of its back. It has retractable claws on both front and back paws.

I smiled, "Stitch, experiment 626." He instantly retracts his second set of arms, his claws, the antennae and the spines and then cautiously walks over to me. I gulp a little as he sniffs me, he pulls back and I could tell he had a very puzzled expression on his face.

"Stitch what is it?" I ask and then we hear a little girl scream, "Stitch!"

We both turn and I saw a 10 or 11 yr. old Hawaiian girl with long, straight black hair and wearing a green shirt with blue shorts and sneakers; she is running towards us. When I could see her better, her eyes were brown and they were asking, 'What-did-Stitch-do?'

"He didn't do much, I swear." I answer as I laugh inwardly. _'Except almost giving me a heart-attack.'_

"Lilo, I promise you. Stitch didn't do anything wrong," I add.

She steps back as she is surprised I knew her name as she asked, "How'd you know my name?"

"Better question is why are you two here in the first place?" I ask as I glance between the two of them. Lilo explains seriously, "Hamsterwheel played with Uncle Jumba's W.T.G machine and-"

I cut her off, "W.T.G machine? What is it?"

"Wormhole Teleporter Generator; anyway, he'd played it and his "special experiment" landed in this realm. We've been searching it for some time, but stop until Jumba said he noticed some activity here and we've been looking ever since," she explained.

I was flabbergasted by this, I literally froze in front of them. "Hello!" Lilo spoke as she waved her hand at my face. Stitch licked my face and I snap, "Huh? What?" I felt my cheek and speak, "Why is my face so wet?" I look down at the two and said, "Oh. Sorry, do you know what this experiment may look like?"

"No, which is even worse. We have no clue what powers it possess, nothing." she stated.

"Achi-baba?" Stitch asks me and I look to him as I gave him a friendly smile. "Yeah. Friend. I'll be your friend, Stitch. Ih, meega be achi-baba Stitch." He jumps up and down as he goes around me and I laugh. Lilo tucks on my shirt and asks, "How do you now tantalog?"

I completely ignored her as I pretend to get a call, "Whoa. Wait a minute, I need to take this. I'll answer when I get back." I walk and take my cell out and portray myself talking, I turn to them and snapped some pictures of them. I walk back and question, "What now?"

"Well...I was going to ask how-" _Ring! _I look around and then turn to Lilo as she digs into her pocket and takes out her space-cell, I'm guessing that it's called that. "Excuse me." She states politely and walks away from me. I go back to Stitch and rub his head, he looks to me. He asks sadly, "Why youga sad?"

"Oh...It's nothing, really." I lied with a fake small smile, it was easy because I was so used to saying that phrase. Every time I said it, everyone would believe me. I really didn't like telling people my problems. Stitch glares at me and states, "Youga lying."

I was shocked, no one ever figured out that I was lying before; however, I recover. "I'm not lying, really." He still stares me down and I sigh, "Fine."

I add, "You want the truth, I'm not sad just exhausted since you nearly gave me a heart-attack."

He looks at me and comments, "Naga...That naga it. Something more, itchibawa talk to Stitch...um? Um?"

"Marcus," I announce myself.

"Marcus, itchibawa tell meega truth. Why youga sad?" Stitch asked.

I replied a little annoyed, "I'm not sad. Just tired, you know what I'm not even supposed to be here." I slowly walked away and Stitch yelled, "Aggaba Marcus!"

I stated, "I-I'm sorry. I need to get going. Sorry." With that, I turn around and bolted down the hill as fast as I could and still hear Stitch calling out to me. _'I've finally lost my mind. I've gone nuts to think I actually saw them.'_ When I went down my street, I was able to reach my house and I just fumble with my keys as I insert them in. I just went straight to bed, no need to tell my family I've lost my marbles. My room was indefinably chilly, I shiver as I enter. I decided to go back downstairs and wear the leg parts of the costume like Jon had said. I found them and in a flash, they were on me and I went back into my room; however, I still felt cold to the bone so I went back downstairs and just wore the entire costume. This time when I was back in my room, I felt warm and I went to my bed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out.


	5. Revenge Isn't Always Fun

_Next Day..._

I woke up and stretched then I walk over to my mirror and nearly scream at the sight; however, I laugh as soon as I realized it was me. "Ha. Ha. Good one." I take off the mask and the chest part and walked downstairs with the feet part.

"Morning," my dad chirped at me and I just ignored him as I go to the kitchen cabinet and take my Blueberry Special K cereal. I walk to the table; grab a bowl and a spoon and took the milk that was already out since my mom was making coffee. I pour all the things into the bowl and walked over to living. "Look at you Mr. Furry." A voice called and I turn around to see my youngest sister, Melody, looking at me. I grunted in response to it. "What's the problem?" she asks innocently. I tilt my head and looked at her with a expression saying, "Do-you-really-need-to-ask." I return to eating my breakfast and she continued, "That bad?" I groan as my mouth was full, I swallow it and I snap at her. "Can't I eat my food!" She backs away and begins to cry, I walk up to her and coo. "Sorry, I...I'm still a little mad about the fight and everything is just...Rar! I'm sorry I took it out on you, you didn't do anything wrong. Can you forgive me?"

She nods and hugs me then gives me a kiss on the cheek. I take my bowl and leave the living room, I go upstairs and see my twin sisters, Kelly and Betty, as they play with their Wii. They look at me questioningly and I ask, "What?" I look down and already had it figure out. "My room was really cold, the costume actually helped me sleep through the night."

They nod and I sigh, "What is it?"

"We thought you were still sleeping because we heard some noises in your room," Kelly stated as she glances between me and my room. "What?" I ask shocked about this. "It's true. We heard some moaning and thought you just woke up," Betty affirms as she lowers her hands to her side. I look at my room and then I slowly open it, I scan the place and released a sigh of relief. "Nothing. Probably stupid birds or something. Or even Milowe, she likes to meow when no one pays her attention." I go in and close the door as I look at my costume. I smile, "Hey Stitch, sorry for what I did to you last night. I-I didn't want to talk about my stupid fight and everything else. Hope you can forgive me."

I look at it and then I shake my head as I close my eyes and mutter, "You really lost your marbles with that insane dream, Marcus. You might be coming down with something." I look up at the headpiece and my eyebrows furrow as I notice the smile on the mask's face was bigger than before. "What?" I go up to it and look closely at it, I turn it around and then I bring it out to show my sisters. "Did the smile on my mask grew, or is it just me?" "Just you," Both comment as they were engrossed into the TV. I state plainly, "Thanks for that."

I go back to my room and look at the mask again, watching it sternly as I mutter. "I got my eye on you." For a few seconds it didn't do a thing and then I erect myself and cross my arms over my chest. "Come on, do something." I demanded. I look to it and it winked, I froze at the movement. I scream, "Ah!" I run out of my room and into my sisters' room as I shout, "M-My mask winked at me! It winked at me!"

Kelly goes up to me and asks worryingly, "Marcus, what is wrong with you?"

I holler, "M-My mask! I-it moved its eye and winked at me! I know what I saw!"

"Marcus, you're letting the stress really get to you. You need to relax some more," Betty retorted as she glanced at my room. She walks closer to it and I shout, "D-Don't go in there! It might eat you!"

"Really?" She states as she walks into my room and I waited for what felt like an eternity and walk back with my mask and it looked the same. "See...Nothing is wrong with your mask, it is still the same as before." Betty comments as she throws the mask back at me. I look at it and then back at her as I lowly mutter, "It's playing possum. I'm telling you, it winked at me."

"Marcus...It's a mask for a costume. Not a living, breathing thing," she explains slowly. "Use your brain, does it make any sense at all."

"I...I guess you're right when say it like that," I speak in a defeated tone as I trudge to my room. I close the door and then look at the headpiece. I go under my bed and place it there. I go onto my bed and close my eyes, a nap seemed to be a good thing.

_Few minutes later..._

I wake up and I see my mask back on my chest, I looked at it wide eyed and then shove it off my chest. I go to my door and run out of my room. I go down to the kitchen and yell at my family, "My mask moved! It was on my chest! I had it under my bed, something is wrong!" I pace as I try to figure out what to do, but I hear some laughing and my head slowly turned to my sisters. I glare at them hateful as I state slowly, "You...You tricked me!" They nod and soon they burst into laughter and I speak with hurt, "That wasn't funny!"

"Why are you scared all of a sudden, it used to be a challenge to make you twitch." Betty spoke as she wipes a tear from her eye. "Let's see, how would you like it if a head was on your chest the first thing you saw when you woke up!" I growl hatefully at them. I go to get my cell and then add, "I'm going out. Bye!"

I take off the leg part and put on my sneakers and left the house. I mutter as I try to calm myself down from being humiliated by my sisters, "I hate them. Hate them. Hate them." I go back to the park and just look at the clouds rolling by. _'This is what I needed. Calm, tranquil nature.'_

"Hey Marcus!" I jump as I see a face close at mine and then more laughing. _'Of course...More making fun of me. Ever since that dream...I've been jumpy. I-I don't get it. I'm never this scared. This paranoid.'_

I look at Jon and Luis with mad eyes as I stood up and walk hastily away from them. "Marcus! Come on, we're just joking around! Don't be mad," Jon pleads as I hear them coming up to me. I comment with ice in my voice, "Stay away from me. I'm not in the mood to hang out." They grab onto my wrist and spun me around as I try to break their hold. I state as my voice rises, "Let go of me! Guys, let go! I'm being serious! I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Chill Marcus, what's eating you up." Jon spoke as he scans my being. He could tell I didn't change out of the clothes he gave me. They finally release me and I mutter, "Nothing. Now leave me alone."

"Obviously it isn't nothing. Something is bothering you, so what is it?" Luis asks.

"Is this an interrogation, I just said nothing. Nothing happened. Everything is fucking okay!" I snap at them and then I try to calm myself again. "Nothing is eating me up. Just having a really, really bad day. Just please guys, leave me alone. I'm in no mood for talking."

"Fine, then we'll just stay with you." Jon spoke and I groan, "Guys, I'm fine." I add, "Just please...leave me alone. I need some moments to myself, that's all I'm asking."

_'Of course...They're not going to leave me alone.'_

"Not gonna happen," Jon speaks.

_'Knew it.'_

"Guys, you're wasting your time. Okay, nothing is wrong now with that can you stop pestering me," I comment.

"Pestering, what are you a geezer?" Luis spoke as he adds, "No one uses words like pestering?"

I roll my eyes as I try not to smirk at the comment. "See...You need us, we help you laugh and everything." Jon speaks happily.

We all just walk to some steps in the park and talked about other things, before I knew it; it was midday to evening-ish. I said as I stand up, "Thanks for this guys, but I should be heading home because...I'm just famished."

"Would it kill you to say you're hungry?" Luis asks jokingly.

"Ha. Har Har. Good one Luis," I said as they stand up. "Also...I'll get you guys back for surprising me." We laugh as we go our separate ways and I was home before I knew it.

I rub my hands evilly as I mutter, "Time to get even. Heh. Heh."

I go into my house and my sisters weren't around. _'They must've gone with my parents somewhere. Perfect.'_ I go upstairs and grab my two pieces of the costume and then run back to grab the leg part. _'Now, we'll see who has the last laugh. Heh. Heh.'_

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Marcus' family approached the door; they were straddle that the door was open already. Marcus' dad goes in first followed by his mom and last her sisters. They couldn't see well since the lights were off, so they searched for the switches; however, they weren't working. Their dad searches blindly for a flashlight until they're him trip over something. _Oomph!_ They made their way to him and help him up as Kelly feels the object her dad tripped over. She could feel it; her skin crawled from the icy feeling it had and then she trailed her fingers down and it was damp. She brought her hand closer to her as she asks, "Why is my hand wet?"

Betty takes out her cellphone and uses it as a flashlight to see what was on Kelly's hand; both their eyes widen as they saw a crimson liquid on their hands. They tried to hold in their screams from it and both rushed over to their parents.

"Mom! Kelly got blood on her hands!" Betty shriek and the mother looked at it and almost fainted on sight. The father takes a closer look at this and sees that it was still wet; still fresh. He followed the droplet's trail to the source; what he finds scared him. He sees Marcus' mutilated body on the floor and covers his mouth. He mutters, "Oh my god."

Melody asks as she approaches him, "What is it daddy?"

"Don't come any closer, just hand me a towel or something." he stated.

"Why?" Betty asks fearfully.

"Just do it!" her father shouted and she walks off to the bathroom closet. She approaches it and was about to open it when..._Grrr._ She looks around and then back in the dining room and could see that everyone was still in their spots. She shrugs it off and goes closer to the door and again..._Grrr._ Her eyes stopped at the cabinet and then to the bathroom door; her breath ceased as she slowly brings out her hand to open the door. She pushes it open fast and looks around with her cellphone, but couldn't find anything suspicious. She looks behind the door and then takes another quick gander before closing the door. She walks back and that is when she bumped into something.

"Um...Kelly, that you?" Betty gulped nervously.

No response.

"Mom, this isn't funny." she adds a little scared.

No response again.

She mutters, "Can't be Melody, she's not this tall and can't be dad his still in the dining room with whatever."

She freezes and her eyes slowly go to the side of her head, "Then...who is it?"

She gulps nervously and forces herself to turn around and that is when she sees Stitch; he was covered in a chartreuse coloring. "I-Is that blood?" she gulps and Stitch nods slowly as he growls. "W-whose blood?"

"Guess," Stitch stated and then her mind went to the one person. "No...That can't be...Marcus' blood." Stitch grins as he nods his head and licks the blood off his claws. "Yummy," he speaks threateningly.

Betty screams, "DAD!"

Stitch tries to claw at her, but she dodges the attack slightly and runs to Kelly.

"What's the problem? We heard you screaming?" Kelly asked frighten.

"It's-It's the costume...The Stitch costume...It's alive, he's alive and Marcus...Marcus is...Is..." her voice trailed off as she begins to tear.

"Is?" Kelly asks fearing the worst.

"Dead. The costume killed him." Betty stated as she quivers and cries.

"Youga right," A voice speaks from behind them and could see the Stitch costume there. They run and the costume chases them; they bump into their dad and fall onto the ground. They quickly recover and hide behind him as they shake. "Girls, what seems to be the problem?"

"Ma-Marcus's costume is alive and is trying to kill us like it killed him." Betty stated.

"What..." Melody asks as she starts to form tears and cry. "Marcus is dead!" She wails loudly.

"Sh. Sh. No he isn't." their father lied and picks her up. "Come on, we need to go."

Their mother walks slowly up to them and walks pass the basement; however, she felt something grab onto her legs and she was pulled into the basement before she could even scream.

"Mom!" The girls cried. Their father dropped Melody and slowly advances towards the door, he opens it and looks down. He looks back at the girls questioningly, "Okay...What the hell is that?"

Before they could answer, they heard snarling and the girls huddle into a small circle. Their dad looks around and was about to exit the basement door; when he felt something tug on his leg. Next thing they knew, their dad was dragged down in the basement with the door closed by itself and locking itself. They tremble together and looked around.

"W-We're good as long as we s-stay together," Betty states as Kelly and Melody nod in agreement.

"Youga think so?" A voice asks and they all freeze. They turn around and lo and behold Stitch was behind them, grinning.

They screamed in horror, which only became greater as Stitch showed off his claws to them. He speaks, "Meega have misa fun!" He brings his claws down and they cringe, waiting for the hit; however, it never came and soon they heard laughing. They turn around and see Stitch laughing outrageously loud; they stared transfixed at the sight before them.

"Ooo. Ooo. Meega got youga good." Stitch laughed as he grabs his sides.

"Who-Who are you?" Betty asks a little peeved.

"Who do you think?" Stitch asks.

They remain quiet and Stitch answered, "It's me, Marcus."

"Marcus?" all three asked simultaneously confused.

"Yep, the one and alone." Marcus comments. They slowly look up and down his physic and Marcus asks, "You like?"

"Your costume...Your mask, it's...it's too real." Kelly speaks fearfully.

"Please...take off your mask...It's too scary," Melody asks frighten.

"Okay, okay. I'll take it off." I speak as I grab my mask and pull it. "Hm?" I tug tighter. "What...the mask, it won't come off."

"That's not funny Marcus!" Kelly yells.

"I'm not trying to be," Marcus replies. "It's really, _really_ stuck on me." I finally pull it off me and breathe as I look at them. They looked at me and I smile, "So...How did it feel?"

"Not cool," they replied angrily.

"Hey, you should know me. I hand out payback when it's do," I said happily.

"How did you do it?" Kelly asks intrigued.

"Well...I carefully turn the circuit breaker off, then I put some clothes on a stuff dummy I made from discarded pillows. Made some fake blood and let everything fall into place." he answers simply.

"What about mom and dad?" Betty asks. "They're good." he states as he opens the door and both have a mad expression on their face.

"See...Normal." he spoke as they exit the basement and then the lights came back on.

"Cool...Don't you think?" he asks everyone.

"Too scary," Melody stated as she clung onto her mom tightly.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

"Come on," I groan.

"You scared us, your voice sounded so different. How did you do that?" Betty asks.

"Do what?" I inquire confused.

"Change your voice," Kelly stated.

"I don't know, but...I liked it. I felt...different. Felt free," I comment.

They leave and I look at the mask as I smile, "I was really scary...Marcus Mollro, you scared them well."

I decided to watch the footage of the big scare and show it to my friends. I go over to Luis' house and bring the movie. After we were done watching it, they both look to me and I was smiling. "What do you think, be honest?" I ask.

"That was scary...Really scary; especially the whole crazed attack scene," Luis answers.

I chuckle as I delete some pictures on my phone. "What are you doing?" Jon questions.

"Getting rid of pictures of my former self, my old me." I state as I was too focused onto the phone.

"Former self?" Luis asks.

"Um... Yeah. I mean, when I was fat and everything. I'm deleting those pictures, I don't want to see them ever again," I explain. They both nod and we chatted a little and laughed here and there. All I know was that, I liked the feeling of scaring them. It was exhilarating, thrilling; in fact, it was …addictive.

I chuckle at the thought of scaring more people, but I stop immediately because I realize that I don't really like doing that type of things. I look at the mask as it laid on my lap; still having some of the fake blood on it. "Can I touch it?" I look up to see Luis asking, I hesitate for a second before giving it to him. He makes a face and gives it back to me quickly. "What?" I ask confused.

"Now...Don't think I'm high or crazy like that, but...That felt like it's real. Like real skin and fur," Luis pointed out. I look to him and then to Jon as I state, "Really?"

"Jon, here feel it for yourself," I speak as I throw the mask at him and he too makes a face as he tosses it back to me. "Wow...That's freaky; it really does feel like real flesh and fur on it." I roll my eyes and retort, "Yeah guys, sure it does."

"I'm being serious about it; that's sickening. It isn't made of real fur and skin, is it?" Jon asks.

"Maybe...I don't know. I just found the thing and claimed it as my own," I answer.

"Then return it to its rightful owner, you did make those posters; right?" Luis questions me.

"Yeah...But I haven't heard from the owner," I lied convincingly. "Besides, as the saying goes "Finder keepers, loser weepers." I found it and I claim it as my own."

"But...It felt really, _really_ warm." Luis counters.

"Luis...It's a costume, not a furnace." I explain.

"Listen, he's right. It is warm," Jon spoke and I snap, "Listen...I don't want to hear another word about my costume being warm and whatnot! It's a costume! Nothing more but fabric, string and other things!"

"I think you should get rid of it," Jon replies honestly.

"Be quiet Jon," I sneered at him angrily.

"It's really weird, just dump it! Maybe that's why the owner didn't want the costume," Luis comments.

"Shut up Luis!" I bark at him.

"But-" Jon started but I yelled, "I said shut the fuck up!"

"Stop breathing—I'm serious!" I shout at them.

I could see the fear in their eyes and then I let go as I laugh and they were able to breath.

"Gotcha. Ha, told you I would pay you back," I state with a smile.

Jon spoke as he grabs his throat, "That's not funny. It's demented, it's sick, it's...unlike you."

"Ah, guys. You really didn't think I would do that, did ya?" I ask and their countenances answer my question. "Oh my god, you know I wouldn't do that. I was, you know...still hyped I guess. Still in the mood for scaring people."

"Well, you're doing a hell of a good job there." Jon stated. "Next time, warn us before you decide to go Jason Voorhees on us."

I laugh as I salute them, "Okey-dokey."

I calm a little and add, "I swear to warn you guys the next time I go berserk again."

They look to me with wary eyes and I continue, "But you've to admit...It was funny, right? Ooh, I wonder how fun it would be to destroy something. We should do that!"

"Stop it Marcus!" Jon exclaims and I look at him as he continues, "What has gotten into you Marcus, it's like your personality has done a 180! It's like I don't even know you," Jon spoke with wide eyes. "Listen...ever since I scared my family, I feel indestructible. Like nothing can scare me and I actually love it," I said truthfully. I add, "When I wear this costume...Nothing can hurt me."

I turn to them and chuckle, "Sorry for going coo-coo on you about my costume. I just over did it, but I swear to be good again." I add, "Scout's honor."

They were reluctant at first, but soon accepted what I said as the truth. I smile widely as I state, "Guess what?"

"What?" they both ask a little curious as to why I'm smiling.

"I saw it," I comment.

"Saw what?" Luis asks.

"Details, details!" Jon exclaims.

"The beast...I saw it," I muse at their expressions.

"Nuh-uh. You're shitting us right?" Luis asks.

I nod my head no and they mouth "wow" at the same time. I speak, "Guess what, the big bad is beast nothing more than Lilo and Stitch."

"What?" Jon asks confused.

"Yup, the beast is Lilo and Stitch. I even have a picture in my phone," I reply as I fish out my phone and show them the picture.

"Never would've guess," Jon speaks as he sits back on the floor.

"That would be the last thought on my mind," Luis commented as he gives me my phone.

"I know right, I can get the paparazzi here and end up in the tabloids," I announce, "But if I were to do that, then they would never leave me the hell alone. Nah."

Jon asks, "You think they'll come here again?"

"I highly doubt that," I comment. "I think we may never see them again."

I look at the clock and shout, "Shit! I need to be home!"

I grab my stuff and leave the apartment, "Bye!"

I was out before they even said a thing; I ran to the dog park and then stop to catch my breath. I look at my costume and laugh as I put it on. Once on, I run around and had a lot of fun.


	6. Lean and Mean

A/N: Yeah there, time to upload this baby. I know it is odd, but I decide why not to upload this. Read and review guys.

* * *

_Next Day..._

I woke up in my bed, but never even remembered going to sleep or even coming home the other night. I groan sleepily, "What?" I push myself off my bed and went to my mirror to see that I was still wearing the entire get-up; I take off the headpiece and chest piece but kept the legs on me. I leave my room and go strange to the living room. I turn the TV on and was channeling surfing until something caught my eye.

A man in late fifties wearing glasses and a black suit with glasses and grayish-white hair states, "Breaking bulletin. Another abduction had happen last night; however, unlike the previous cases – With this…It seems more like a prank. A young Bill Ebbot was found high in the trees, in a wedgie style matter. It took the fire department some time to help rescue him. There's also been an unusual flooding. Apparently, at Kearny High a water pipe burst and flooded most of the basement floors. So Kearny High students will not being going to school this week or next week."

I mute the show and jump up and down as I exclaim, "YES! Vacation! Wooo!"

"HEY!" I stop and look over my shoulder as I stopped my little happy dance, "Yes?"

"Why were you screaming, had another fight?" Betty asks tiredly.

"Nope, school has been canceled due to a broken pipe!" I explain happily.

"You're lying right?" she asks as she is a little more awake.

"Nope, not lying. They just state it," I retort with a smile.

"Good. I can go back to bed then without worrying about school today," she speaks as she walks away.

"What?" I ask as I follow her.

"Yeah. Milowe kept crying all night and I didn't even feel tired to begin with. So, I'm going to get more sleep. Night," she spoke as she walks upstairs.

"Good night?" I speak still puzzled.

I slowly walk to the back door and go to the backyard where I sit under the awning, looking at the sky as I sigh. "Huhhh."

"Hello, again!" A voice exclaims and I jump.

I turn around and see Lilo and Stitch there again. "What do you guys want now?" I ask irritated. "Why are you even here?"

"We're trying to find a lost experiment, but we keep up meeting here in this town." Lilo answered as she furrows her brows.

"By meeting up with me, twice in a row? Why not someone else?" I ask confused.

"It appears and disappears, not our fault we follow it and end up here!" Lilo exclaims loudly.

"Ssh. Lilo, he naga mean like that," Stitch speaks nicely.

"Hey, don't bite my head off," I snap at her, "I was just asking a simple question. I think you need some more sleep and less time playing around with Jumba's equipment!"

"Marcus!" I turn around and my mom was there as she asks, "What is with all the yelling out here?"

I turn around and as I point, "But it wasn't me I swear it was them."

"Who?" My mom asks.

I state as I point still, "Them."

My mom comes out and looks to where I was pointing, "Who? I don't see anyone?"

I turn back around and saw they weren't there anymore

"Huh? B-but? ...I…but…she…they...here," Words failed to escape my mouth in a coherent fashion.

My mom states, "Don't be so loud."

She walks back inside and I look back around.

I call out, "Guys?! Guys! You can come out now? Guys?! Where are you?!"

"Here," a voice said behind me.

I turn around and Stitch and Lilo fall in front of me out of the sky, making me jump a little.

_'I'm going to get a heart-attack at this rate,'_ I thought.

I cough and Lilo asks, "What's wrong?"

I say, "Maybe catching something."

I add crossly, "Anyway, you two need to go now! I don't have the time for you two to keep coming into my life and making everything worse or harder."

"Wow...that sounded a lot harsher than intended," I state, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that. Just promise me you won't come unexpected again."

"Promise," they said with big smiles.

_'Mhm-mmm. They're so going to come back into my life. I can tell already,'_ I thought.

"Okay, well since you're here. Care to tell me anything new about the missing experiment?" I ask with a smile.

"Sorry, but that information is classified. Can't tell you anything," Lilo stated.

"So you found nothing new then I assume," I retort.

"Yeah. Pretty much," she counters.

"So...when are you going back?" I ask impatiently.

"Why do you want to know?" Lilo questions me as she raises her eyebrow.

"Because...I was hoping to enjoy my mini vacation from school, but instead I've to worry about you two," I said a little aggressive.

"Whoa. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. I'm just getting a lot of stress from everyone and...you know what. Forget it," I add with a light chuckle.

"Okay," Lilo said a little unsure.

"Okay...well then. I'm going to go this way. Bye," I said as I wave them and left.

_Few minutes later..._

I've been walking around, just trying to think of what the future has in store for me. Then, I remembered that fight I had with my dad and that made my blood boil. I was so tired and at the same time felt annoyed. Like I wanted to hurt someone.

I accidentally bump into someone's shoulder and I say, "Sorry."

I look at the person, it was just some kid that goes to my school. Didn't know his name, but I could tell he was pissed.

"Are you stupid or something? Huh, you brainless?" he asks annoyed.

"Very funny. Because brains aren't everything. In fact in your case they're nothing at all," I snap at him.

"What did you say?" he asks slightly irked. "Are you trying to be smart with me?"

"It's not that I'm smarter than you; it's just that you're dumber than everyone else on the entire Earth," I comment with a smirk.

"You little," he spat, clearly angered at what I said to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I-I didn't mean to call you the dumbest thing in the world," I quickly apologize after I said that.

He said some incoherent and I ask, "What?"

Once again, he said something inaudible and I step farther.

He yells angrily, "I'm going to kill you!"

That was when I pull back and started to run as fast as I could, I knew my portly body would be a problem. But, I pushed myself until I was out of breath. I stop and go around a corner, I lay my back against the wall and breathe.

"Okay...just...calm...down," I wheeze.

I turn my head around the corner and then look right, left and then right again. I slowly walk and realized where I was; I was by the movie theater.

I mutter, "Wow. I know I can run, but didn't know that fast. I was by the church and now I'm here."

I add, "Oh well. Just happy to be away from that guy."

I continue walking like it was nothing. I decide to take the back roads, I didn't want to face that guy again. I was just enjoying the walk, when I heard something.

"Marcus!?"

I mutter as I close my eyes, "Please...don't tell me."

"Marcus!"

"Yep," I mumble as I stop and turn around. I open my eyes and see Lilo and Stitch there.

"Seriously! Why are you stalking me!" I ask finally annoyed.

"We're not stalking you! We just bump into you while finding the experiment. We just keep meeting up," Lilo stated.

I look up and sigh, "Okay."

I continue as I face Lilo and Stitch, "Since it seems like no matter what we do, we keep finding each other; we might as well work together. Right?"

"Yeah," both nod together.

So for the next few hours, we kept looking for the experiment, but found nothing.

_Late Evening..._

"It's getting late and I need to go home. My parents will kill me if I miss school," I said to Lilo and Stitch.

"We need to head out too," Lilo said as Stitch nods. "Ih, misa true."

We stop by my house and go into the backyard as Lilo and Stitch open the wormhole and went back home. I shake my head as I comment, "This is getting too weird."

I laugh and decide to go inside.

"I'm home!" I call out and my mom and dad looked at my perplexed.

I see their expressions and ask, "What?"

"Well...It's just that. We thought you were here the entire time. There have been noises in you room and thought you were working out," my dad explains calmly.

"As you can see...that isn't the case," I said as a wave my hands in front of me, "I'm here and whatever you heard couldn't be me. I was out the whole day."

"Whatever, maybe my stuff fell. I'll go check," I say knowing already they want me to check something in my room.

I go through my sisters' room and see they were watching a movie, I was too busy pondering about my room to actually pay any attention to it. I open my door and see everything is a mess. Like someone was rummaging around for something. I stomp out of my room and look to my sisters.

I try to speak calmly, "Who went into my room?"

"None of us," the all said simultaneously while watching the movie.

"Nor mom or dad. No one set foot into your room," Kelly said as she went back to the movie.

I just rolled my eyes and rubs my head as I mutter, "This is crazy."

I shake my head and go back into my room and close the door. I look around and see my costume on my computer chair.

"Odd? Did I leave my costume on the chair?" I ask as I go to it.

I move the mouse and see the computer was on and I grumble, "Fuck. How long was this on!?"

I close the windows and see a doc icon, I click on it and it was all jumbled letters. I said quietly, "Maybe a file got corrupted. That's why my computer is acting up like this. Yeah, sure."

I look to my costume and felt like it was staring, I pick it up and place it in the drawer as I go back on the computer. After finishing do my thing, I shut the computer off and went straight to bed; praying this paranoia feeling would disappear.

_Two Weeks..._

Two weeks. It's been two fuckin' weeks and I still feel that sense that someone is watching me. That's not the only weird thing. I notice I've been becoming more and more mean and aggressive than usual. Maybe it's because I'm so agitated from the fear of someone or thing lurking around me that I'm taking it out on people. Or just because I'm so stress that I'm ready to burst. I could be coming down with something. For all I know! Today I was wearing my school uniform, walking to school on a cloudy day; alone. I left early, hoping to clear my head from these pestering thoughts.

Once at the school, I see everyone talking and chilling around with friends; doing homework or other things. I go to my locker and take my books and close it. I walk while I think about today, I can't help it. I like school, not like those geniuses, but I do like it. Why? I don't know, maybe the search for knowledge made me wanted to learn more. All I know is that, in school and out I'm probably the most friendliest person to ever exist. In my opinion, being mean and aggressive never solve things; they make things worse. It's better to be nice and kind, that way compromises can be made.

Anyway, I was going off topic. I was going to the lunchroom, need some food since I skipped breakfast back at my house.

"Marcus," I heard a voice, but I didn't want to talk right now. I just wanted to eat. For some strange reason, I'm in a mood for some cake and coffee. The weird thing is I don't even like coffee, so why would I carve it?

I shake my head and wait for the line to move, "Marcus!"

I look up to the ceiling, _'God. Get me the power to ignore that voice and eat. Ahem.'_

"Marcus!" I turn around and see my friends calling me over to their table.

I turn back around and say, "First get food. Get food. Don't explode at them, just eat to calm yourself down."

"Excuse me," a voice said, but before the person could say anything else. I interrupt them, "Listen, okay. I'm sorry, I'm a little busy. Can I ignore you later?"

The guy look shocked after I said that.

My hard look was replace with a soft one, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just really starving and I tend to be an asshole. Cut in front of me."

I move and he goes in front of me while I look at the ground. _'What caused me to act like that. It was the same as before. Whatever it is, this time it was stronger and I actually like it. The feeling of being strong.'_

First period was Stats. Yeah. So much fun. NOT. I don't even remember why I took this class. I did everything and next came Japanese 1. Then after that was Physics, followed by Gym. Next came Teen Pep, Honors English, Italian 4 and last Supernatural Lit. After school was weight room with my friends. Though, I should've went straight home.

"So...mind telling me why you sounded pissed off this morning?" Jon asks as I was benching.

"Really...Now, you...ask. And of...all times?" I retort a little as I struggle moving the 135 lbs up and down for my set.

Once I was finished, I sit up and look to him. I could see he wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"Fine. I was just mad because I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all. Not pissed. Just grumpy," I said as we walk to get a drink.

"No...you're not saying something," he comments as I drink from the water fountain.

"What are you talking about?" I reply. _'How does he know I'm hiding something. Seriously, sometimes I think he is really that good at understanding people or I'm still bad at lying.'_

"I can read your face Marcus. I know you are hiding something. Now spill," he said as he crosses his arms over his chest.

I pull myself off the fountain and look to him, "That's it. Nothing else is troubling me. I swear."

"Marcus...you're still bad at lying. I know something is troubling you and you know it as well. You can trust me," he states with concerned eyes.

"Fine," I sigh, knowing he won't stop doing this, "I'm just a little paranoid. Okay, but that's it and before you even go there. It is because I thought someone was following me."

"Why?" he questions as he takes his turn.

"Probably because my life is so stressful it made this feeling," I said.

"Or maybe because of what happen back at the party," Jon stated.

"All I know is that I want school to be over soon," I reply as we head back.

We grab our things and left the weight room as we continue talking.

"So...did you see Lilo and Stitch at all?" he asks as he hides his laughter.

I glare at him and did a fake laugh, " .ha. No."

"I just wish life would stop being so annoying, you know?" I said as I look up.

"Stop thinking like that?" Jon replies as he lightly shoves me.

"Can you blame me? I've so much on my plate. It is all too overwhelming, I need a break asap. Speaking of which," I said as I look to him.

"I know. I know. Can't wait for senior week," Jon said as we both laugh.

"It is going to be awesome and for once I'm not going to be uptight," I chirp happily.

"Now that is something I like to see," Jon remarks and I look to him.

"Not funny. I can stop being so nervous and serious," I said.

"Too bad you worry about everything," he states as he shakes his head.

"Can't help it. I want to make sure no one gets hurt," I protest.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Jon states as we reach his car.

"Off topic, but why are you parked so far away?" I ask.

"Blame the traffic here and the parking spots," he answers as we went inside his car.

He drove me home and we said goodbye as he went down the street, I look to my house and couldn't help but trudge up to it. I go in the backyard, hoping Lilo and Stitch didn't pop up unannounced like they normally do. After that, I went to the house and drop my bag on the floor as I walk up the steps muttering, "Night."

I go into my room and was shocked to see my costume on the bed with the computer on. I roll my eyes and go over to the computer and turn it off. I look back to my costume and thought one of my sisters probably took some of my clothes and forgot to put this away. I pick it up and swiftly released it, "Ow!"

I felt a little pain on my finger, I look down and saw that I've a cut.

"When did I get this?" I whisper as I look back at the costume.

I wipe the cut and the blood onto the costume and then put it away in my drawer, "I'll just clean it tomorrow."

I shrug as I go onto my bed and lay down, sleeping the moment my head hit the pillow.

_Hours later..._

"Uh," I groan as I wake up and look around.

"Huh?" I ask as I notice something is different.

The scene before me was of a ghetto type city, and I tasted gravel in my mouth. I spit it out and sit up as I look around more closely.

"What the hell?" I said as I slowly stand, "Wait...This is the Newark, but why am I in Newark in the middle of the night?"

Before I could do anything else, I felt someone hit the back of my head and I landed hard on the ground. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt so worn out. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier, but I fought the urge to sleep as I try to move. But then the pain of a swift kick to my head, knocked me out.

_Morning..._

I shot up from the bed and scream, "OW!"

I grab my head as I remember what I felt. I quickly went to my mirror and calm down when I saw no marks on me. I hurriedly went downstairs and went to the bathroom to take a shower to forget that nightmare. I look around and see I was the only one up at the moment, so I got myself dressed and ate some toast. I went to the living room and sat on the large brown couch as I turn the TV on.

I was quickly changing the channels, just trying to find something to entertain me.

"Last night, three people were injured..." I roll my eyes at the news.

I changed it, "in a most bizarre and perplexing case. They were..."

"Stop with the news. Just want to watch something, anything but the news," I said annoyed.

"Today we're going to learn about wormholes and the effect they have on our galaxy," I smiled as I heard that and continue to watch it. "As you can see, wormholes are said to be passageways to other places, planets, maybe even other galaxies or systems. But how they are made is as others would proclaim most bizarre and perplexing case for we know not how to make one."

_'Mmm. I wonder what did happen last night? What am I talking about? If I watch the news, I'll go back to sleep.'_

I shake my head and try to listen to the documentary, but my mind wouldn't allow me to absorb not one fact about it because it kept pondering over the News. I roll my eyes, knowing what I'm going to do.

"Let it be something interesting at least," I mutter as I change to a News channel.

"Last night, three people were injured in a most bizarre and perplexing case. They were found this morning wipe a metal pipe around them. They were in a panic screaming about monsters and everything else. That's not the strange thing, the thing is that they said it was a short and blue creature that did this to them. The police was at a loss of words when they saw the claws marks on the ground and the piece of blue fur found at the crime scene. The police officer said they'll do whatever they can to put this thing away. Others said it was a human in a costume, few state it is a creature from another world."

I turn off the TV and quickly went upstairs into my room, I open my draw and pulled out my costume. I exam everything closely, making sure there were no pieces missing or dirt or even blood. But nothing. I throw it back angrily as I cover my mouth trying to understand what just happened.

I mumble as I try to think, "I-I don't understand. The...There's no way I would. I-I mean... I-I could never. It-it doesn't make sense."

I grab the costume and run to the attic, I throw it into the back as I run back. I ran downstairs, grab my book-bag and left the house. I was panicking, panicking because...Well I don't know why I was. It feels like I should panic, I try to laugh off my mystery terror as I run to school. I needed a distraction and I was praying that school would be it.

The moment I enter, I knew it was going to be a bad day for I found a couple blocking my locker. The guy was kissing the girl as she fondle his muscles through his shirt. "Um...excuse me. I need to get my books, can you please move?"

Of course, they didn't pay any attention to me. So I waited for them to finish. The problem was, the more I waited-the longer they seem to be taking.

"Guys, I don't mean to intrude but I need to get my stuff. So if you don't mind moving over a little," I speak politely.

"Do you mind!?" the guy shouted at me and I step back. "I'll leave when I fuckin' feel like it!"

I look at him with big wide eyes, I knew I didn't stand a hell of a chance to hurt him. For one, he's a taller than me by 6 inches, has a better build than me and is currently on the football team as well as taking wrestling workouts.

He turns back and speaks, "Remember that. I'll leave whenever I feel like it."

"Hopefully soon then."

"What was that?" He turns around back at me and I tense. "Did you say something?"

I shake my head and he proclaims, "No, I know you said something."

_'I thought I said that as an inner thought. I must've said it out too.'_ I shook my head as I see the empty hallway.

"Well what was it?" he states as he walks closer to me as I walk further back.

My voice was caught in my throat, I couldn't say anything as I was scared of what to do and what to say.

He smiles, "That's it."

He pulls his hand back, "Make this easy for yourself."

He punches, but I move to the side as he hits the wall. "Mother fucker!"

I look over my shoulder and see him holding his hand, I stand up and try to run, but I trip over some garbage and fall on my back. I lift my head and see the guy coming after me. I try to stand up and run, but the door was locked because it was still too early. I look back to see him with a smile, I push myself against the wall as I try to make myself disappear into it.

"Nowhere to run or hide," the guys states as he cracks his knuckles, "This is what happens when you piss someone like me off. You get a beat down."

I gulp as he walks over to me, "You know what I don't know why people think you're so great. Look at yourself, cowering against the wall with tears in your eyes. Pathetic."

I close my eyes as the panic I had before was engulf with anger, he didn't notice because he was still rambling. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. I stand up and he stops, "Well, looks like you're finally ready for it."

"You know what I think, this is going to be fun," he sneers pulling his arm up and ready to punch me. I grab it and state lowly, "Kinda hard of you to think without a brain."

"What?!" The guys said loudly as he tries to pull his hand out of my grasp.

"I'm calling you stupid!" I yell at him as I push him back.

"I bet if you took an IQ test, the results would be negative," I stated as I walk towards him.

"You're going to take those words back!" He hollers as he kicks me. I grab it, I turn around and have him on the ground.

"I wonder if you have a terrible empty feeling – in your skull? You know, since you've no brain," I said as I grab his ankle. "What to do now?"

"I could twist your leg so more," I speak as I do the action. "OW!"

"I could break your ankle. Imagine if I were to do that, you'll have nothing left," I growl at him.

"P-Please let go! Please!" he cries as I shout, "Why should I!? You were about to pummel me before! Why should I give you an ounce of kindness!?"

"Because this isn't you!" the guy half choked, "I heard about you and you would never do this!"

"Well then I guess you heard wrong!" I scream at him as I release his leg. "Now get out of my sight and if you tell anyone about this, I will break more than your pride."

He nods quickly as he stumbles to stand and runs out of the hallway. I walk over to my book-bag and pick it up. I walk back to my locker and see that both the guy and his girl were long gone, I open it and take my stuff. I close it and I put my back against it, I slid down as I try to calm myself down from the anger. Didn't need to scare anyone else or worse. I just couldn't believe that I did that and said those things, that is definitely not me. But...this feeling I get whenever I'm in a situation comes out, I hate to admit it but I like this. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I should be this happy about feeling like this. The feeling of being free, I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again. Then again, I don't know if I should. I stand up and went to the lunchroom to think more about this while reading.

_Few minutes later..._

Kids were around the place, running and walking and talking. As for me, I was reading and thinking still about this whole attitude 180 thing.

"Yo," I pull my book down to my eyes to at least see who was speaking. It was some kid I didn't know, but he was waving at someone. I put the book over my face again and then I heard footsteps, I could tell there was a person next to me because the sound of the footsteps have stopped.

I look over and see it was Dan, a very portly white Portuguese guy with black hair and brown eyes wearing the school uniform as I was, taking a seat next to me.

"So Marcus, what are you doing?" he asks as I look back at my book.

_'Really? Of all the things you could've said, you choice that one. Idiot.'_ I thought as I speak kindly, "Trying to read this book. It's due this week so I would like to read it before I return it."

"Man, no offense Marcus but you don't sound like your _normal happy-go lucky self_," he said as he glances over his shoulder.

"Um...Sorry, not feeling like myself. That's all," I said as I thought, _'You don't know how true that is.'_

I go back to reading my book as we sit, he was going off about new ideas and plans for the weekend. I couldn't concentrate on my book or my problem because he kept calling me and repeating details after details, after details.

I had enough of this and slam my book shut as I look to him and spoke clearly, "Somewhere along the line, I must have given you the impression I cared about your life story. I apologize."

That shut him up quickly as I grab my book-bag from the ground, put it over my head and onto my other shoulder as I stand up and left the room.


	7. The Point of No Return

A/N: Warning, this chapter was a pain to write and edit. Also, has slight violence and mentions beer and drugs. Read and Review.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

I walked into school and the sea of people immediately separate before me, I couldn't contain the smirk growing on my face. I don't know why they did it, but they did. I don't care if they didn't notice me, I just wanted this to be done with and fast.

I go to the cafeteria and wait on line, until I was pulled out by two people swiftly. They pulled me to one of the empty classrooms and release me, I look at them and they were Jon and Luis.

"What do you guys want with my life," I state pissed.

"Marcus, you're changing and it isn't for the better. What's going on with you?" Jon speaks concernedly.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Now, move out of my way," they wouldn't budge, "Guys...I'm still the same Marcus and all."

"No...the Marcus I know wouldn't start fights," Luis starts.

"Or pull pranks," Jon adds.

"Cursing people out," Luis lists.

"And more," Jon states.

"I'm just trying to have some fun. I mean...none of us are getting any younger," I retort.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between having fun and doing stupid shit like that," Jon replies.

"See...It's people like you that are the reason we have middle fingers," I remark as I gave both of them my middle fingers.

I go to the door and spat, "I'm sorry, my fault. I forgot you both were idiots."

I open the door and slam it, I walk but I could hear my friends behind me.

"See...that's not what Marcus would've done. What's the fuck is this temper and anger coming from?" Luis asks.

"I appreciate your concern, really I do. Now, if you don't mind I need to do some things. See ya," I speak with annoyance in my voice.

"This isn't over," Jon hollers and I wave a hand dismissively at that.

_After school..._

I decided to ditch weight room, knowing that I would encounter both Jon and Luis there. I was still mad about them this morning. I mean...what gave them the right to say that! They're not my parents! I can do whatever the fuck I want. No more taking anything from anyone.

I pass by a liquor store and there I see two guys sitting, smoking and drinking. To me they look around the same age, late twenties or early thirties. The first guy was a bald white guy with a thick beard, he wasn't really built – he was "largely frame". He had a black shirt with ripped jeans. The other was a Hispanic guy, black hair and slightly built; wearing a red cap with a tank shirt and jeans with chains on it.

The guys see me and I could tell...They weren't friendly. But, if they were trying to scare me off..it was a pathetic attempt. If I was how I used to be, I would be so scared; I would've ran back to the Ave as fast as I could. However, I'm not that anymore.

"What you looking at punk?" the bald guy asks with his hard hazel eyes at me.

"I don't know...but it's looking back at me and it's killing my face," I reply as I walk a couple steps towards them.

"Oh...we've a smartass here," the Hispanic states as he cracks his knuckles.

"Better than being a dumb one, like you or your friend there," I retort with a smirk.

"What did you say!?" the bald guy asks pissed.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak idiot. Later," I said as I turn around.

I felt something coming at me and I duck, then turn to see the Hispanic trying to hit me. I was too slow to move as he knees me in the face and I fall onto my back. I grab my face in pain, "Ow!"

"What's the problem...Baby can't handle a little pain? Huh!" the bald guys states as he picks me up and throws me onto the ground.

"Gah!" I cough as I hit the ground.

I stagger to stand as the guys circle me like sharks, I wait for them to make a move. The bald guy rushes in and I back-kick him in the stomach and with his friend, I gave him a push kick in the stomach as well. Both pull back from my kicks as I smirk and ready myself, I run to the bald guy and gave him a strong side kick. I hit his back hard and he falls onto the ground, I turn only to get clothesline. I fall onto the ground as I gasp. The Hispanic guy glares down at me as he pulls his arm, ready to punch my face. I roll and dodge the punch, but the bald guy bear hugs me tight.

"Fuckin motherfucker!" I shout as I flail around in his grasp. The Hispanic smiles as he walks over to me, I kick at him so he can stay away from me. The big guy was crushing me with his bear hug. I decide to elbow him in the gut, hoping he would release me and he did. I fall onto the ground as I gasp for air.

I kick him in the balls and then I turn to the Hispanic and jump onto my feet. He runs towards me and I just back him in the gut; followed by a quick cross jab to the face and he was out. I rub my face, feeling it sore and when I pull back my face; blood was on my arm. I spit at the ground and look at the two, "As reward for beating your sorry asses...I'm taking these things over here."

I walk over to the beer and smokes they had and take them, I sorely walk away from them as I go to the park. I put the things in my bookbag as I try to wash my face from the fight.

I mutter, "Damn those guys."

I could feel my nose was indeed broken, but...I didn't want my family to see it. So, I did the next best thing...walk around the town until it was late enough. I took my cell from my bag and saw it was 8:00.

I whisper to myself, "Just got to wait a couple of hours and then I'll be able to go back home."

I close my old flip LG, only for it to ring the classic Verizon ringtone. I look at the caller ID and saw it was Luis. I let it ring as I put it in my pocket, I swing the bag over my shoulder and started walking. As I was walking, my phone was ringing and everyone was staring at me. I pull my phone and put it on vibrate as I place in my in my pocket angrily.

"Fuckin dumb kid," I mutter as I continue to walk.

I get up to the Ave and just headed towards any place, I took the back streets to avoid both friends and cameras; since I know by now those guys probably called the cops on me. I didn't want to go to jail, even if I know that I can say that I was defending myself since they were the ones to throw the first punch. My phone was still vibrating and it was driving me mad. I just wanted to break it in half and not deal with it, but if I were to do that; my dad would kill me.

Getting aggravated, I pulled the phone and yell in it. "What!"

The person on the other side yells back, "Where the hell were you!"

"Walking around town," I said through gritted teeth.

I knew the voice, it was Luis and I rolled my eyes in annoyance as he continues, "You ditched weightroom? Why?"

"Because I didn't want the two of you riding up on my ass about what is wrong with me," I retort rudely.

"Marcus...there is something wrong with you. Don't you see it?" he responds.

"Just drop it! I'm still the same me, I haven't change that much!" I yell at him.

"Still the same? Listen to yourself now! There is no way that is the same you," Luis states, "Did someone slip you drugs or something?"

I was offended by the accusation, "You think I'm on drugs!? Dude, fuck you! Why Don't You Slip Into Something More Comfortable. Like A Fuckin' Coma You Asshole?!"

With that, I closed my phone and walked home; I went straight to my room and went to bed.

It was Saturday and I just hated the world today, I wanted it to burn. Especially with what Luis said yesterday. I woke up pissed as hell, luckily my family decided to leave me to watch the house as they went to my uncle who lives an hour and forty-five minutes away from us. Something about a small get-together and everything. All I know is that they won't be back until late.

I went to my mirror and examine my nose from yesterday, shocked to see it wasn't even broken; only a little sore to say the least. I was about to leave my room, when I remembered I 'borrow' those guys things and decided why not for the hell of it take it. I go over to my bag, pick it up gently and go downstairs and out. I open the bag and took out a can of Coors Light as I snap the top and gulp the drink down like no tomorrow. After that, I crush the can against my head and throw it in the trash bin with the other cans.

I look into my back and see the Marlboro reds, I take the one on the right, since it was open and the back contain a lighter, as I open the box I was surprised. I didn't see cigarettes like the ones my mom used to smoke...it looked different and it smelled weird. The first thought that came to my mind was, _'Weed!'_

I mutter lowly, "Shit! Oh shit! I-I have to get rid of this before someone sees it."

I know that this is bad, real bad. Really bad. So bad, I don't want to think about it. I know I can go to jail for even holding marijuana, I'm so dead. That's it! I'm fucked. I gulp at it and then that same feeling or presence or whatever just came over me and made my worries disappear.

I smirk lowly, "Looks like this joint needs some lovin. Time to hit up the old Mary Jane."

I place the joint between my lips as I light the lighter and smoke it, I take in a huge puff and release the smoke as I look around. The best part of my backyard is that I can hide under our table and no one can see me. I take another hit as I cough feeling so much better than ever before.

I speak lowly, "Man...I need to get me a girl. Like Sasha. Fine piece of ass that one is. Man, I can't stand it! I can't wait to move out and cut ties to this family! I hate being trapped here in this small town! I feel like shit here. I know that something going to happen, I know it and when it does...Man, I'll be out of here for good."

I giggle as I take another hit and release the smoke. After finishing that one, I put the lighter in my pocket and tore up the box as I put it in our trash can. I grab my bag and go inside. I decided it would be better to go inside my bathroom and do this. Once there, I open the other box and see there was a fat joint in there and then I take out the only can from my bag. I first put the joint in my mouth and light it, then I puff the smoke out the window slowly. Then I took the can of beer and open it as well as I drank some of the contents. I took another hit and drink, I was so busy alternating my hands. I thought it would be cool to take a pic of me like this. I turn to the mirror, seeing it all fogged up; I place my can near the ledge as I wipe the mirror with my hands. When I finish cleaning the mirror, I smile at myself as I pick up my can and take a sip of it. I took another hit from the joint and as I saw myself in the mirror, something hit me.

I look down at the half burnt joint and the can of beer in my hands as I look back to the mirror. I shake my head as I try to finish my fun. But...I know this feeling. I look down as my hands started to shake.

I look up the mirror and mumble, "I-I don't smoke and I-I don't drink."

I look down to my hands as I place both things on the sink counter and walk backwards to the wall. I shake my head in disbelief.

"I don't smoke marijuana and I don't drink," I said a little louder as I go to the sink and eyed the two objects disgustingly before my eyes.

I pour the rest of the beer from the can down the sink as I run water and wash the joint. I throw it in the can and crushed it with my head as I get the Febreze to clean out my bathroom. I squirt at least four times and then I wave my arms to help spread the Febreze around, especially on me. I go back to bag and spray the Febreze there too, just in case. After that, I go outside to the plastic bin where we places our cans, plastics, etc. and dig in the cans as I place the one I was holding at the bottom of the barrel. I made sure that the cans cover that up as I went to the bathroom and wash myself.

I was putting water on my face as I muttering. After that, I dried myself and look into the mirror.

I state aloud, "What is wrong here? What is wrong with me?"

I leave the bathroom with my bookbag as I bring my bag to my room, I grab my iPod, cellphone and key. I put them into my pocket as I throw my bag onto the floor and run out of my room and house. I locked it and ran. Ran to the only place where I could think in peace; the park.

I was huffing when I reached the park and I look up into the sky, feeling the wind and sit on the ground. Relaxing, collecting my mind from what has happened these present weeks...or longer. I lay down on the soft grass and think heavily of what happen to me. What is making me act like this? And why?

"I can't believe that I did that. I almost reach the point of no return," I stated sadly, "And I didn't give a damn. Not a shit about it. What is wrong with me? This isn't how I want to be? I think I'm well passed the point of no return now actually."

I try and try to think, but nothing came to mind and after everything I could feel myself getting tired. I release a little yawn as I rub my eyes, I tried to fight the urge to sleep; however, I couldn't do it any longer and I drifted slowly in a drowse.

_Hours later..._

I wake up and the first thing I do is rub my eyes as I look around the place. I mutter lowly, "Wait...this isn't my room? And this isn't my bed?"

After my eyes focus, I see that I'm on laying on the ground and I was about to jump up when I remembered I walk to the park.

I softly giggle, "Duh, Marcus. You came to the park to help clear your mind of things."

I stand up and patted myself, making sure I had everything on my person. I was satisfied and was about to take a step when I felt the wind blow. It made my bones shiver as I look around and see the sky was really dark.

"Man...I must've slept a long time," I said gingerly.

A sad expression was on my face as I remembered what I did, _'No wonder. You were stoned and drunk. It is even a miracle you weren't arrested by the cops.'_

I shiver again at that thought as I walk.

"Man, it's really fuckin' dark here. I can't even see my hand in front of my place. Normally the town isn't this dark so late. Just what I needed with my bad luck! What else could go wrong," I mutter annoyed and then...

_BOOM!_

My eyes widen as I look up and said, "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me right?"

Sadly, no. A shower of droplets fell on me from the sky as I look ahead.

"Of course...Bad enough that it's so fuckin pitch black, I feel like my eyes left me because I can't see anything! But to be outside in the dark, in the rain and far from home. GREAT!" I talk under my breath.

"Well...I can't get any worse," I joked to lighten my mood.

But then the rain increase in both speed and size, I felt like I was being pelt with water missiles.

"I just had to say it," I said annoyed as I saw a huge red bolt of lightning above my head.

"And that's my cue to get the hell out of here!" I shouted as I ran through the park.

But I slipped from the ground and roll down the big hill, after gaining my balance I sit up and see that I'm deeper in the park. But thanks to the storm, I couldn't tell which part I'm at because the water kept getting into my eyes.

I smile slightly, _'I at least have the-'_

I see a red bolt on lightning hitting something, followed by a green flash and then the street and park lights were cut, everything turn even darker; which I thought was impossible.

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic," I mutter as I stand up.

_'Stupid lightning, must've hit a transformer and cut the power in the whole fuckin' town. Meaning, I can't make any calls now,'_ I thought angrily as I kick at the dirt; almost slipping onto the ground.

Suddenly, I feel a strong gust of wind; however, it felt like it was showing me a way. _SO _I follow the wind, but after a few minutes I get annoyed by it and try to turn. But, after a few minutes of walking; I was even more lost than I was before.

"Which way was it?" I ask myself as I look around the dark area, "Was it this way? Or that way? Or was it back that way?"

I grab my head as I feel a headache coming, "Great, just great. I'm outside in the dark during a severe storm with no way of finding which way is home."

I holler angrily, "Why me! Why do I have the worse luck out of everyone?"

With that I run blindly through the darkness, I could feel the wind pushing me. The wind starts to get stronger, making it nearly impossible to stop and I feel like I was being force into one direction. It drags from from the park and down further into it. As I turn, I try to run the opposite direction. Soon a titanic burst of air hits me, I was pull by the wind as I begin to roll down a hill. I became a human tumble weed, I didn't like it at all. I try to latch on to things, but my hands were so soak with sweat and wet from the rain; it was futile as I was only able to lose my grip on any objects.

I was thinking while I was rolling, _'Great, look what you got yourself into this time Marcus?'_

After a while of tumbling, the wind stops and I get up from the ground. I stand up and see I'm still in the same darkness as I was before. Same dark park. Basically, I just didn't go anywhere, I was nowhere; isolated, I let out a huge disappointed sigh and start to walk when I heard something.

_Clang!_

"I know that sound," I happily stated as I ran to the sound.

I run through a bush, at least I think it was a bush; anyway, I ran through it and pull my cellphone out as I use it as a light. Yep, bush. I turn it to the sound and there I see a gate, chained up. I sigh happily, finally leaving this horrible place. But...there was one problem, I wasn't the best fence hopper or climber. I knew that, but I just had to try it. I walk over when my ankle dipped into a small ditch. "Ow," I murmur as I regain my balance and walk over to the fence. I look around and there was a camera there, I was hoping it wasn't working. I try to put my foot to the top bar, but I couldn't reach. I even try jumping on it and that didn't work. I look around and see a tree's branch over the fence and on the other side.

"Great," I mutter annoyed because I sucked at tree climbing as well and thanks to the rain; I don't think it'll end well. I shrug and go over as I try to get my footing, I would get up on it; however, I wasn't able to pull myself up. I try and try, but I felt myself slipping from the girth of the tree. However, by some miracle I manage to get onto a branch. I stand on said branch as I try to grab the one above me.

"Come on...just a little closer," I said with a strain voice, "Come on... just a little bit more."

I started to sweat as I was really close, "Almost there."

Then I heard a very unpleasant sound.

_Crunch!_

"What was that so-Ah!" I was cut off as the branch I was on broke off with a loud _Snap!_ Follow by a _Thud!_ And then me making another _Thud!_

I sit up and grab my back as I groan, "Man...who knew trying to get out of the park at night would hurt so much."

_Swoosh!_

I stand up as I feel the wind picking up again and I yell, "What's the deal with this wind! It's so stupid!"

I heave heavily as my chest rises and falls, I was trying to calm down. Didn't help that the wind was getting on my nerves. Then I heard something unusual.

_Vworp! Vworp!_

I open my eyes and look around for it, I see something far away from me. It looked like lights, I smile as I run towards the light. _'Don't need no crazy killer to get me here. God...I gotta stop watching scary movies, Law and Order, Bones; everything like that!'_

I stop myself and say, "Wait...What if...It's a stranger and I go there, I'll be defenseless."

I look around with my phone and find a good branch as I grab it, I slowly walk over to the light.

"No one is getting the drop on me. Nobody, no how. No way," I mutter to myself.

_Vworp! Vworp!_

I heard some weird, bizarre swirling noises as I follow the lights. I gently part a bush as I look around, then I walk out of said bush while holding the branch closely to me.

"I-If anyone is out there and looking for a fight. C-Come at me. I-I'm not afraid," I stammer nervously as I look around. After a couple of seconds of not seeing anything, I slightly relax a little but was still on edged.

"I don't like this, not one bit. Maybe I should've stayed back by the gate with the camera," I mumble to myself as I walk back.

_Vworp! Vworp!_

It was that sound again. "What could make a sound like that?" I ask as I see the flashing lights.

It was right behind another bush, I push the bush apart and see another gate with a small ditch.

"Wait...wasn't I just here?" I ask as I walk over to the gate.

I walk back and saw that I don't even know if I was still in the same place or not.

"Well...looks like I've no choice but to hop over the fence," I walk back and stop as I hear the sound again.

_Vworp! Vworp!_

It was close by, but really low. I look around until I see a small ditch with glowing lights from it.

"Whoa," I rub my eyes as I look at it, "I think I'm still high and drunk because this is too weird."

I laugh, "Yeah, I bet I'm still sleeping back at the entrance and this entire thing was nothing but a bad dream."

I smile widely, "Time to wake up."

I was about to slap myself when I see a small white rabbit, it looks at me before looking at the ditch and then back at me. I walk away from it, not wanting to scare it. It jumps over the ditch and went into its burrow.

"Well, looks like I'm going to copy the little bunny. After all it's a dream," I state with a smirk as I run and jump over the ditch.

I land and smile, "Ha! Knew it."

I was about to take a step when I fall flat on my face, "Ow."

I push myself up as I hear the sounds again, I turn and was shocked to see my foot stuck in the ditch.

I stop and chuckle, "Oh yeah, this is a dream. I can just pull my leg out."

I turn my body and think about my foot free and I try to get up, only to fall again. I turn my body around and see my left leg was in something, I sit up and see it was in a hole. Only the hole wasn't from the ground, it was where my left foot was. I feel myself being pull by either this warp hole, wormhole, whatever, etc. I just grab my leg and try to pull it out, but it didn't work. I didn't stop though.

"A wormhole here?! Or whatever this is?! Now...I know this is a dream because that is completely unlikely," I try to pull my foot out, but it was stuck in there. "Damn...it's stuck in there tight."

I catch my breath as I try to pull, I didn't notice it was slowly devouring me though.

I thought, _'Well...Since this is a dream, maybe I'll be rescue. I mean this thing is moving slower than molasses. There really is nothing to worry.'_

I chuckle at it. Then, when I look down again the hole shot up and engulf my left thigh.

"No. Freakin. WAY!" I scream in disbelief, "AWWWWWWWWW Come on really! REALLY! WHY? THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THAT'S UNFAIR!"

I try to grab the gate with my hands, but it was out of reach from me. I try to dig my hands into the dirt, to help me get something to hold onto. When that didn't work, I thought of the only thing that could.

I slap myself repeatedly as I yell, "Wake up Marcus! Wake up!"

I stop as I feel the stinging pain in my cheeks, "Oo, my cheeks."

Then it hit me, "Then... if I feel this, that means this isn't dream. And if this isn't a dream then this is happening in real-life...that means it's happening for real...meaning..."

I look around and holler desperately, "HELP! SOMEONE! SOMEBODY! ANYONE, ANYBODY HELP ME! MY LEG IS BEING ENGULF BY A HOLE IN THE SKY!"

I stop and state lowly, "God. I sound like an idiot, like a crazy loon."

Then I fall back down to the ground, I look down in horror. My waist was now disappearing, the speed has increased drastically.

I scream one last time in desperation as the hole was consuming me, "HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE-"

I was pull into the hole, I open my eyes and see the amazing sights. It baffles me, I look down and scream. "YIKES!" I was pretending to swim up, when I stop moving around so much I realize I was floating. It somewhat calm me down, but the majestic sights get me fully distracted. In fact, I didn't even know I was going to be spat out in a couple of minutes.


End file.
